Somebody is Watching
by mayejrmorris
Summary: While waiting for a flight Jasper Whitlock poders how his life as changed in the past year and meets and intresting woman brown haired woman in the process.
1. Till I Can Make It On My Own BillyG

**_SOMEONE IS WATCHING_**

**_BY: MAYEJRMORRIS_**

**_ Song: Till I Can Make It On My Own -Billy Gillman_**

Jasper sat starring at the arrivals and departures board in the airport. He still had an hour at least to get to his gate. He was going home to see his family His three brothers and his only sister and most of his mom. He hadn't seen his family in eight years mainly because he lived out of state and his health hadn't allowed him to leave since his oldest nieces wedding eight years ago.

His siblings all had kids. Rosalie his one and only sister had five; two girls and three boys. Their names were Mike, Jessica (from a fling 23 years ago), Jared, Sam and Collin (from another her dead beat ex-husband Royce). She was also married to a man name Emmet. Who I have yet to meet because he wasn't able to go to Jessica's wedding. My brother Edward and his wife Alice have three kids Claire, Angela, Tyler. My last brother Peter and his wife Charlotte have one biological child together and she has two kids of her own from previous relationships. Their names Jacob (biological), Renee and Marcus (step).

The reason why I was going to see my family now is because I was in an accident a little over a year ago just two days before my nephew Collin's high school graduation.

_I was riding my Harley down a side road to avoid the traffic on the main streets and roads. I was about thirty feet away from an intersection when a woman in a brown Toyota Civic cut me off. _

I shook the memory off as I made my way to the gate. It wasn't hard. I took a seat and waited until they deemed it time for us to board the plane. I knew when someone sat beside me even thought I wasn't looking and had my eyes covered. The next thing I knew was another flashback of my accident.

_I over corrected and lost control of the bike I also realized if I kept going that I was a.) Going to run into a sporting goods store or b.) Run into the back of a semi tractor trailer parked on the side of the road. So to avoid causing any unnecessary damage I made the move to lay my bike down._

I must have fallen asleep because I was being shaken awake by a small.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan the plane is boarding now." The girl standing in front of me said. "If you show me your ticket I could help you get to your seat."

I showed her my ticket.

"Oh that will be easy b thirty four. I'm in b thirty five."

I got up and followed the girl with my carry on willingly. Our seats were toward the middle of the plane. She had the window seat I had the one next to her. I helped her put her carry on in first and in the baggage holder first be for putting my own up. I sat down buckled myself in and settled in for the plane ride as another flashback hit me.

_When I laid my bike down it skidded across the road to the other side. Even with my helmet on my head slammed into the concrete curb hard. I know I at least cracked my skull and broke my jaw. Not to mention the road rash I had received on my arms and legs and the unknown damage done to my back._

I learned later that I had legally died on the way to the hospital and once again in the Emergency room. I had water on my lungs that they couldn't relive because I was too critical.

My mom later told me that she had everyone at their church praying for me and that it was the day after she started the prayer chair or tree (I'm not sure what she called it) the fluid or water on my lungs had disappeared and didn't reappear anywhere else in my body after that. After the fluids disappeared from my lungs I got better at a slow and steady pace but it took me months to even walk a short distance by myself.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked at Bella. She pointed to the aisle.

"Do you want anything to drink Mr. Whitlock?" the stewardess asked.

"Just water." I replied.

"Are you okay you look like you are in a lot of pain?"

"That would be because I am." I replied.

"Do you need any aspirin or ibuprofen?" she asked.

"No. I'll be fine. I have medication I just didn't want the security people thinking that was smuggling them." I replied "So it was easier to leave them at home."

"And that is?"

"Texas. What about you?"

"Florida." She said. "I'm going to help my dad with a close friend's death in La Push Washington."

"That's like right by where I am going to in Forks."

"That's where my dad lives buy all his friends live on the Rez." She replied. "If you don't mind my asking why are you headed to forks when you are in pain?"

"I am going to surprise my mom. I haven't seen her or the rest of my family in eight years."

"Eight years that's a long time to go without seeing your family." She commented.

"My health and job have kept me away. The last time I saw them my oldest niece was just getting married and the second oldest just had her first child and now I have six in all."

"Nieces and nephews or great nieces and nephews?"

"Great." I replied.

"You are kind of young to have nieces and nephews let alone great nieces and nephews." She said.

"That's because I was born a year before my dad died and Peter is ten years older than me. I was a surprised to them both. I am also a year older than Jessica."

"Well life can give you the biggest surprises when you least expect them." She said as the announcement that our plane was ready to land was made.

I had exited the plane when Bella stopped me.

"My Email for if you ever need to talk."

I took the slip of paper from her. I ripped a corner of it off and quickly wrote mine down and gave it to her. I then turned and walked toward my family who was waiting for me. From that moment on I always knew someone was watching out for me.

_**FAMILY TREE**_

1~Carlisle -Esme

2~Rosalie -Emmet

3~Jessica -Eric

4~Allie

4~Igor

3~Mike

4~Embry

4~Alice

4~David

3~Jared -Kim

4~Robert

3~Sam

3~Collin

2~Edward -Alice

3~Claire

4~Isabella

4~Shane

3~Angela

3~Tyler

2~Peter -Charlotte

3~Jacob

3~Renee

3~Marcus

2~Jasper

1 Jasper's mom and dad

2 Jasper brothers and sisters

3 Jaspers nieces and nephews

4 he great nieces and nephews

**This story was inspred by what happen to my uncle just before my little brothers graduation in 09' the thing about the fluid on the lungs did actualy happen.**

**please leave a review.**

**Maye**


	2. Spend Another Night BillyG

_**Spend another Night –Billy Gillman**_

I walked out of the Airport I hadn't seen Jasper since I gave him my e-mail and was sadden a little bit by that and what I would be greeted with when I reached La Push. I was greeted outside the doors by Charlie and my best friend Jake. They both had solemn looks on their face.

"How is Sue doing?" I asked them.

"She's fine. Crying because she lost her husband but only when the kids aren't home." Charlie replied. "How is Renee?" he asked.

"She's fine. She remarried to a man named Phil who thinks that he's going to make it to the big leagues." I replied. I never really liked the guy because he always seemed kind of purvey to me.

"Your mom married a baseball player?" Jake said. "She hated baseball."

"It's not the size of the ball that she was attracted to it was the bank account." I said.

"Alright what's his name?" Jake asked tossing my bag in to the back of Charlie's cruiser while Charlie climbed on in.

"What makes you think there was a guy?" I asked.

"Because you would have never made a joke about a man's manhood unless a guy made you happy." Jake said. "I remember what you were like back in school at least the one year you spent here anyway."

"I did meet someone but we aren't dating." Bella said. "We sat next to each other on the flight." I said pausing. "I also gave him the e-mail I use for my writing."

"Oh have you gotten anything back yet?"

"Only rejections." I told him.

"Don't worry you will get someone to take your manuscript." Jake said.

"Have you even read my book?" I asked. "It's about a girl whose sister is killed and ten years later the suspected killer escapes. She also finds that she has a stalker not to mention she has to deal with her mysterious ex-brother in law and one of his ex-flings. All three of which might want her dead. Oh and she also has to deal with her former flame."

"Sounds like a romance novel." Jake said.

"And most likely why you didn't read it." I said to him.

"You would be right about that. I barely even read the hardy boys for those book reports back in sixth grade."

"No wonder you failed."

"I didn't fail. I got just go D's" Jake replied.

"Fine you almost failed."

"Are you kids done arguing?" Charlie asked "Because we have a funeral to plan."

"Sorry dad." I said climbing into the front. "What needs to be done?"

"Well everything has been taken care of but flowers."

"Why not do a Quileute arrangement. It'll reflect his heritage and you can find everything on the reservation. Plus they are small enough that he could be buried with them like you or I would be with roses." I suggested. I remember them from Jacob's mom Sara's funeral.

"What do you mean buried with them?" Charlie asked.

"You how you see people either through flowers into the grave well like that." I told him.

"Oh, I'll tell Sue it would be here choice anyway." Charlie said pulling his seat on. "Seatbelt Jacob."

"Got it." Jacob said from the back seat. He was smiling like a fool.

"Jake why are you smiling like a cat that ate a canary?" I asked only because it made him look like a serial killer with multiple personalities.

"It's just that this is probably the first time Charlie has had me in the back of his cruiser for not doing anything." Jacob replied.

"What in the heck did you do to get put in the cruiser?" I asked.

"Streaking."

"Gross Jake." I said shaking the mental images away. "Is he telling the truth dad?"

"Unfortunately yes. I gave the newest deputy at the time the job to clean and disinfect the back seat." Charlie told me.

"Dad I don't need the details." I said cringing.

The rest of the ride was quiet. I had continually thought about the e-mail Jasper had given me after I had given him mine. I could certainly make the first move or wait for him to make the first move but that was likely never t happen. It couldn't hurt to have a different point of view on things even when it came to my novel I could to some small bit editing and send it back to those that turned me down. The piece of paper in my pocket felt like it was burring. I was just itching t get it out and e-mail him. He was somewhere in Forks this week a part of her hoped that I would run into him shopping or something. I felt bad about thinking that when we pulled up to a small house on the reservation.

I assumed it to be where Harry and Sue made their life together. It was quaint house the type of house I would want if I ever had a family not the opulent house that my mother and her new husband bought.

The house was quiet when Charlie and I had walked in. Jake had decided to stay outside. Charlie looked around the small living room and kitchen and didn't find Sue. I figured she was in the bath room or bed room crying her eyes out like I would be if my husband of twenty plus years had died.

"Sue?" he called.

"Sorry. I was disconnecting the phone from the wall. The dam funeral home keeps calling about the flower arrangements." Sue told him after whipping away her tears. I had been right but I don't find solace in that win.

"Sue why not tell then you are having a grave side service and the flower arrangements are being handled by a friend of the family. You can have one of the other Quileute women to the Quileute flower arrangement. They are simple and everything can be found right her on the reservation."

"Oh that's a wonderful idea. I have no idea why I didn't think of that. Thank you for telling me about it."

"You should thank Bella she's the one who gave me the idea on the way here." Charlie told her.

"Well thank you Bella."

"You are welcome Sue." I said giving the woman a hug I couldn't help but give. "It is good to see you again. I'm just sorry it had to be under these circum stances."

"Just make sure you come back sooner the next time you leave so it doesn't happen that way." Sue said letting Bella go after a small pat on the back.

I had left the room to let Charlie and Sue talk alone. I had known my dad had a crush on Sue. He had liked her back when they were teenagers but hadn't done a thing about it. He had met Renee and had me but only after Sue had married Harry. I also my dad would never make a move on Sue in the near future because her husband just died and that would be an insult to her character and his memory. He was the suffer in silence type like I was. We both kept quiet about things we wanted to happen but wouldn't and or didn't happen.

Once I was outside I spotted Jake talking to a girl. She was native like Jake was or at least looked like it to me. You know what assuming can do to someone.

"Hey Jake who is this?" I asked walking up to them.

"This is my girlfriend." Jake told her.

"Oh did you meet her before or after the streaking incident Charlie told me about?" I asked him.

"Streaking you never told me about streaking." The girl exclaimed. "Oh does your dad have pictures oh sorry that sound really creeper like."

"That's fine and if he did have pictures he couldn't give them to you because they would be evidence of his crime." I told her.

"I'm Renesmee by the way." Renesmee said. "I was named after my grandmas but you can call me Nessie like Jake here does. Well actually almost everyone does."

"Well cool Nessie. I would hang out with you longer but as soon as Charlie is done here I will be going home to catch up on the sleep that the babies on the flight stole from me."

"From what Jake was telling me it was a guy that stole your sleep not a crying baby."

"Jake the guy only took up a forth of the flight the babies took up three forth. So I blame it on the babies." I said smacking him upside the head.

Renesmee just giggled at him.

"Jake you are thirty years old is she legal?" I asked. "No offence." I added in her direction.

"That's fine and I am 29. I have always looked younger than I really am. I had people think I was twelve when I was really twenty one."

"That would totally suck at that age."

"I make it work for me." Nessie said.

"Hey Jake, Nessie." Charlie said finally coming out of the house. "You want to head home Bella?" he asked.

"Sure. I need to take a shower and change." I told him.

I slipped into the front passenger seat as I waited for Charlie to finish talking whit Jake. He was probably in cop mode telling Jake to be on the lookout for Sue and her kids Leah and Seth. I don't blame him there were a lot of sick freaks out there that liked to take advantage of a widow's depression to get something that wasn't theirs in the first place but Sue is a smart woman so I don't think anyone could pull something over on her. Charlie climbed into the cruiser and headed for home.

We pulled up I don't remember how long later. I got out and grabbed my bag from the trunk after Charlie popped it open. I walked up stairs to my old bedroom. It was redone. The memorabilia from when I was growing up was gone and put into scrap books. It was painted in a pale green not mint green like some would think.

"I changed it when I thought about selling it a few months ago. Someone told me that it couldn't be too personalized. I figured the purple would do that." Charlie said.

"No it's fine. I like it better this way too." I said. "No go so I can sort out things a girl's father doesn't want to see."

"Um… yeah I'll just go." Charlie said blushing red.

I smiled to myself. It was probably one of the only times I could get someone to blush as bad as I do most of the time. I moved my suitcase on to the bed and opened it and then little by little I put my clothes up in to the dresser. I then took the outfit I was going to wear to Harry Clearwater's funeral and hung it up on the back of the door.

I closed up the suit case and put it in a corner before turning on my laptop. I logged onto the internet and into my e-mail account for my writing. There were three e-mails two were rejections and the third was from Jasper.

It was a small note saying that he wanted me to see the family he was so anxious to see. There in the picture in front of a large white house were twenty three people. A few of them looked familiar like she had seen them around town on a visit or something. There was a second picture of Jasper with an older looking woman with auburn hair peppered with gray. It was this woman that Bella assumed to be Jasper's mother. She was a beautiful woman in her older age.

And that was what Bella told him when she e-mailed him back.

**Bella's family tree.**

1~Charlie/father

1~ Renee/mother –Phil/Stepfather

~~2~Emmet (R-C) –Rosalie

~~~3~Jared -Kim

~~~~4~Robert

~~~3~Sam

~~~3~Collin

~~2~Bella

~~2~Annie (from a fling Charlie had mother unknown).

1 Bella's mom, dad and step dad.

2 Bella's brother and sister

3 Bella's nieces and nephews

4 her great nieces and nephews

Bella is not related to Jessica or Mike because Rosalie had those kids from a relationship before she met Emmet who is Bella's brother.

**Please leave a review.**

Maye


	3. A Place In This World TaylorS

_**A Place In This World –Taylor Swift**_

_Jasper,_

_Your family is huge compared to mine. It's a beautiful family too. Sometimes I wished I had one as big as that. Your mother is also a great looking woman for her age. My mother doesn't even look that good and she is twenty years younger._

_Bella_

Jasper had laughed at Bella's e-mail. He really didn't think that she would respond to him besides it was the spur of the moment to send the picture and e-mail to her. He had been with his family for a few hours now the kids were running around like chickens with their heads cut off fighting sleep because they didn't want to go to bed.

After awhile of chasing the kids around his brother Peter joined him on the steps. They didn't say a thing to each other and just sat the watching the kids playing around.

"So who has you smiling?" Peter finally asked.

"Why do you ask? And why can't it be my family?" Jasper said.

"Because that would be a downright lie." Peter said. "And I may be ten years older but I do remember what it was like to be your age."

"And I bet saying that makes you feel old." Jasper said with a grin.

"No doubt about it but I am forty two years old so that's to be expected." Peter said. "So tell me what has you grinning like a fool."

"I met a girl." Jasper replied.

"Why didn't you bring her?" Peter asked "Because you know mom is going to kick your but for not bringing the girl."

"I said that I met a girl not that I had a girlfriend."

"Okay tell me about the girl where did you meet her?"

"I met her waiting for my flight. In fact our seats were next to each other on the plane." Jasper told him. "We talked a little on the plane. I told her I was coming here and she said she was going down to the reservation a few miles away from here."

"Yeah La Push. I take the kids down there a few times during the summer and the rare warm day throughout the year." Peter said.

"Oh." Jasper replied.

"There is something you are not telling me." Peter commented.

"Only because I'm not ready to tell you or anyone but you would probably be the first to know." Jasper said.

"Yeah because you will let it slip after a few glasses of Jack." Peter said.

"I can't drink anymore." Jasper said.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Diabetes," Jasper replied. "I can only eat or drink so many carbs a day. Otherwise my blood sugar and A1C would go through the roof."

"So that means no beer for you?" Peter asked.

"No beer for me." Jasper said.

"Mom will be glad that one of us can't drink."

"Of course she would. We were the two that gave her the most hell." Jasper replied.

"What are you two boys talking about?" Esme asked walking out onto the porch.

"How much trouble we gave you." Jasper told her.

"Well Pete was only ten and you were only a few months old when your Pa passed so it is self explanatory as to why you two boys would raise hell." Esme said. "I'm just mad that he didn't want me to go down to Florida to see him after his accident."

"Ma you know why I didn't want you there." Jasper said. "Besides I came to see you know didn't I?"

"Did you really think I was going to hurt Maria?"

"She left me high and dry at the hospital and stole my money what do you think you would have done."

"I'd rather not talk about it." Esme said.

"Then I prove my point." Jasper said.

"You need to get those kids to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Esme said leaving to go back inside.

"They are your kids. You do it." Jasper said leaving his brother alone to deal with the kids.

He found his room at the top of the three storied house. He had chosen this room long ago. He was the youngest of his mom's four kids. His room had been redone and no resembled a small apartment. He had a kitchenette, bathroom, bedroom and a living room.

He chose to go to the bathroom to take a shower. He really didn't feel like going to bed feeling like he was dirty; plus his mom would kick his butt for not taking one. She wanted all her children, grand children and great grand children clean and ready for church in the morning. His suit that she had picked out for him was hanging on the back of his bedroom door. He however scrubbed quickly dried off and slipped back into his boxers back on before slipping into bed which had been calling to him because he was that tired.

He would email Bella again in the morning when he knew what he wanted to say to her. He didn't know why but he found the second e-mail a little harder to write than the first. He also didn't want to seem to overzealous with anything he said.

Most people would say he was stupid for even starting something like this with a virtual stranger that could turn out to be a psycho serial killer but Jasper didn't care there was just something about Bella that made him want to get to know her and he had never met someone like that before.

She was the first girl that he had met in months that had shown any kind of interest him after seeing his scars. She was sweet she had asked if he needed anything for pain repeatedly during the flight because he would wince. She also gave him her e-mail first so she must have some kind of feelings for him even if it was just that she thought he looked good or whatever else it might have been.


	4. I'm Alright JoDeeM

_**I'm Alright –Jo Dee Messina**_

My week had been hell. I had three jobs canceled on my in the last three days all at the last minute. I thought about going back into actual Law enforcement but wasn't sure about how he would go about doing that; not to mention it would scare the heck out of my mother. I was now on my way back to Forks because another of my nieces was graduating for high school. I hadn't seen Bella since that first flight and it made me a little depressed.

I had only one relationship since then and that went down the toilet when I caught the girl in bed with my business partner which would explain why my clients are canceling on me. My phone was ringing but I ignored it. I couldn't deal with it right now. If they really want to talk to me they would leave me a message on the machine.

_Jasper it's your mother. I want to let you know that you have been invited to a wedding while you are here so bring a suit or tux._

Uh crap she's setting me up again. I have been on three blind dates because of her this year. I swear that woman just wants grand babies from me. She would want me to be married when I gave them to her but a grand baby was a grand baby none the less and she would spoil them like she does the rest of them. I am roused out of my thoughts by my phone ringing again.

"Jasper." I say into the receiver.

"It's your mother. I'm checking to see if you got my message from earlier." Esme said.

"Yes I did and how many times do I have to tell you I don't need help in that department."

"The girl needs a date to her friend's wedding." Esme said.

"And you chose me because?" I asked.

"Because you are the only single one that I know of her age. Please Jasper."

"I'll do it only because I have nothing better to do."

"Thank you. Now when does your flight get in?" Esme asked.

"I am supposed to leave around noon but with the weather up there you never know." I told her.

"I'll etch out a four hour period around eight."

"Mom you don't need to do that it will be late. I already rented a car and a room so I won't have to drive around that late."

"Why would you do a thing like that?" Esme asked.

"Because I have some interviews while I'm in town and I needed a car to do it." I told her.

"Interviews?"

"You will know when I am finished." I told her. "I'm not sure what is going to come of it yet so I wanted to keep quiet about it for now."

"Are you planning on moving here?" she asked.

"No. They are just interviews. I need the information before I can continue a project." I said added the last part as a lie. I couldn't tell her just yet that I was looking into becoming a cop again.

"I'll see you tomorrow. The wedding is Saturday and the graduation is Sunday." Esme said before hanging up.

I made sure my bags were packed. I only took two a carry on and the suitcase I wouldn't see until I got off the plane and into the baggage claim area. It didn't take long because I wasn't OCD about my packing like my sister was.

I decided to check my non work related e-mail for the first time in two weeks. I had an e-mail from my niece about her graduation and one from Bella. I decided to eat dinner before I opened it.

_Jasper,_

_I wanted to get your opinion on these dedications for my book. Should I use both, one, or neither. I really like them both and wasn't sure what to do. Your opinion is and would be greatly welcomed by me._

_Bella _

_This novel is dedicated to a friend._

_A friend that helped me with idea's for it when I couldn't think of them._

_A friend I hope to see again real soon._

_~!~_

_To where ever you are my good friend this is for you._

_To my family you were there when professors dissed my work _

_And said it would never get published. I guess what I want to say is _

_Thanks for help proving them wrong._

I thought both of them were really good and told her so when I wrote her back and that I was sorry for getting back to her so late. I slumped back against my head board. I knew that I had better get some sleep so I could catch my flight tomorrow without any problems but that wasn't going to happen. I was too restless to sit still and fall asleep. I could take sleeping pills but I don't like taking those unless I am taking a twelve hour flight to some country in Europe.

My laptop dinged letting me know that I had an e-mail. It was from Bella.

_J,_

_It's all right that you were late. It wasn't like we were dating or something like that. Thanks for your opinion once again. I have to go now so I can get some sleep before a stupid dress fitting for a close friend's wedding._

_Hope to see you soon._

_Bella_

Since I had nothing better to do I e-mailed her back.

_Bella,_

_I wouldn't know about dress fittings but my mother did rope me into being some one's date to a wedding. I don't really want to do it but I can't let my mom down. Good luck with the dress fitting._

_Hope to see you again soon._

_J Whitlock_

I powered down my laptop after that so I couldn't let it distract me while I tried to get a little bit of sleep.

I woke up three hours later in a sweat and couldn't get back to sleep no matter how hard I tried to do so. I got up and turned on the treadmill I had bought for when the weather was too rainy and the ground to muddy or wet to walk outside. It kept me busy so I wouldn't worry about my sleep. I would just have to drink a lot of coffee tomorrow to keep myself awake.

After an hour on the treadmill I sat down because the twinge in my legs was getting bad. I gulped down my water and flipped on the TV. I then spent the next three hours watching a crime show marathon on the USA network. By six am I had watch a baby killer get off with life in prison and three rapist go free because the victims and questionable past. They all disgust me; the defendants not the victims.

I showered again; I ate breakfast then waited for the clock to tic the minutes by. It was boring but I had nothing else to do and didn't feel like watching the news because they all seemed to cover the story of the latest celebrity going to rehab all of which I can't stand. The girl will just be another Lindsey Lohan in a few years five or six if she's lucky.

I was jumping for joy on the inside when my phone rang.

"Hello." I said.

"It's Pete."

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I was won—"

"Wondering when my flight got in?" I finished for him.

"Yes."

"It leaves around noon today speaking of which I have got to leave so I can get through security." I told him.

"Do you need me to come get you?"

"No I'll be fine." I said. "I'll be staying by the airport for the night. I'll head up to Ma's in the morning in my rental."

"She won't like that."

"I know I already told her. She didn't seem happy before I hung up the phone." I said.

"See you tomorrow then." Peter said.

We said our goodbyes then hung up. I quickly packed up my laptop into my carry on and grabbed it along with my suit case and headed out the door toward the airport. I hated the airport buy flying was so much easier than driving. I love my car but there was no way I was going to spend days in the car.

I got threw security just fine but I did find out that my plane would be delayed an hour because of the weather in Washington state. I grabbed a sandwich from one of the stations on the way to my gate. I ate in silence.

I thought back to the day that Bella and I met. I really did hope to see her again. Then I could ask her out to dinner or something. That would sure please my mom because I asked her and she [my mom] wouldn't have to set me up any more.

I looked around the gate area and there were only about ten people; surprisingly light for this type of flight in my opinion. The other people were of varying types an overweight man and his wife sat behind me waiting, a woman had been trying to calm her three kids while they waited. The other three were quite people like they didn't want to be there all three were also in varying states of shabbiness concerning their suits.

_Flight one oh three now boarding._

I like the rest of the ten people –well now twenty people stood up and walked to the ticket clerk. I showed my ticket and walked down the small corridor that led to the airplane to find my seat. I was glad I had a window seat. I looked out it while I listened to the flight attendant talk on and on about what to do if the plane suffered any thing that could make it fall out of the sky.

I heard the same speech several times before and they hadn't changed even one word in it at all. If they had I would have noticed and I haven't been told that I was doing something wrong. It didn't take long for the monotone voice to put me to sleep. I was already buckled up so they didn't have to wait for me to do it.

Eight hours and something plus minutes later I was pulling into the parking lot of my hotel. It was a small time hotel and not part of a national chain. Knowing I needed to check in I hurried in side and did all the boring checking in things. As soon as I got my room key I went back outside and grabbed my bags from the back and went to my room.

It was smaller than my room at my mother's house but it would be better than hearing all those kids screaming and I just didn't want to deal with it. I took out my phone and turned it back on. I left it on the table and went to the bathroom. When I got back there were already four messages waiting for me; all of them were from my mom. I guess she doesn't understand that I can't call her while on the plane unless I use a credit card and I don't have one of those.

"Jasper why haven't you answered me." She screeched.

"I can't have my phone on while on the plane." I told her. "And I just got into my hotel room."

"You should have called me when you got off the plane."

"Mom I didn't have the time. I had to get my bags and get to the hotel before they gave my room away." I told her. "If I could have responded to your messages I would have. And Ma I know you don't want me to tell you this but I am thirty three years old. I don't need you to worry about me."

"You are my baby."

"Yes but I am still a grown man." I said. Do you want grand babies from me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then I can't be a baby anymore. The baby of your family is Robert treat him like you used to treat me." I told her.

"It won't be the same."

"I know it won't be but we all have to grow up some times." I said. "Whether we or our parents want to or not."

I waited for her to say something but she didn't. I looked at my phone thinking she just didn't say anything but the call had been disconnected. I press the same hang up button on my phone and laid it back on to the table and threw myself onto the bed. I was hungry and tired and knew I needed to get something to eat but I was just too tired to remove myself from the bed. But I was once again answering my phone because the ring tone was just too annoying to let the call pass.

"What in the hell did you say to mom. She's balling up a storm over here."

It was Peter.

"I just told her she couldn't treat me like a baby anymore. Especially if she wants me to get married and start as you would put it popping out babies." I told him.

"We'll you made mom cry." He said in a tone worthy of a Jane Austen novel.

"I didn't mean t make her cry but it had to be said and besides you have made her cry before to so why are you harping on me about it?"

"When did I make mom cry?"

"When you got arrested with that ounce of weed and decided not to go into the Navy." I told him.

"Like when you pulled out of going into the air force?" he asked.

"I couldn't go in because of my heart condition." I told him. Ah crud no one is supposed to know about that.

"What's wrong with your heart?"

"Nothing it just beats a little fast for them. I've been checked every year since then and I'm fine." I told him.

"Charlotte is coming I got to go."

"Don't tell her about my heart and good bye," I said.

He hung up and I did to only this time I stuffed my phone into my pocket and headed out to get something to eat. It was almost nine and a lot of places were starting to close down for the night. I spotted a McDonalds across the street and walked over to it. I quickly ordered a number three and paid and walked back to the hotel across the street.

Since I didn't like the way my soda tasted I went hunting for the vending machine after putting my food in my room. I was counting out the change in my hand making sure I had at least a dollar fifty. I ended up bumping into someone or something and dropping all my change on to the floor.

"I'm sorry it's just late and I wasn't looking." A female voice said.

"That's okay." I said looking up. "Bella?"

The girl looked up. "Jasper." She said. "This is so weird."

"I guess we meet again. I see you got McDonalds to want to join me in my room." I asked her.

"Sure. I just need to take my bags to my room." She said.

"What's the number?"

"A thirty four." She responded.

"Right next to mine." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep now let's go." I said after picking up my change.

"Don't you want to get whatever you wanted out of that machine?" Bella asked.

"Sure." Pushed the required coins in and press my selection and grabbed it be for turning to Bella. "Ready now."

Bella nodded and led me to her room she put her food on the table and hung her suit case on the rack by the door. Before picking her food back up and heading for the door.

"Are you going to un-pack?" I asked.

"I'll do it later." She replied. "Right now I have my mind on my food."

I just nodded and walked out of the room. She followed and locked the door because we had to use actual key's not key cards. I waited while she checked to make sure it was locked.

"Paranoid?" I asked after the third time.

"Dad's a cop." She replied. "Police chief actually."

"That would explain it. I check it twice." I replied.

"Why is that?" Bella asked.

"My grandfather was a cop for six years before he died and I was a cop for three years before my accident." I told her. "No I work as a privet investigator or cheater catcher since that's the only type of case I get now."

"And that makes you miss being a cop and getting the real bad guys off the streets."

"I guess you could say that and it kind of loses its luster once it's your business partner that screws you over." I told her before unlocking my door.

"But you are better couldn't you go back to being a cop?" She asked.

"I've been looking into it actually." I told her sitting down in one of the two chairs in the room.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. I've got interviews all over to ask what they need in an officer and see if I can even get back into the field."

"I guess good luck is in order."

"It would be welcomed. I just hope I can keep it quiet until after I get a job." I told her.

"Why keep it quiet if it's so important to you?" she asked.

"My mother wouldn't like it but she would have to deal with the job if I already have it. I'm her baby so she's always worrying about me even when it's not needed."

"Sound like the opposite of my mom." Bella replied. "I'm more like my dad any way."

"You said your dad was a police chief maybe I'll talk to him."

"I am not going to tell you who my dad is. You will have to go through the interview all on your own." Bella said.

"Dang. Guess I'll have to resort to using my charm." I said.

"So what happen with you and Lauren? You told me that you broke up but you didn't say why."

"I caught her in bed with my business partner."

"Seriously and the guy is killing your business. What an ass."

"Bella!" I shouted.

"What?" she asked.

"You cussing was a shock. You don't strike me as the type to do so." I said to her pushing the last of my fries into my mouth.

"Glad I can shock you." She responded doing the same.

Before I knew what I was doing I leaned forward and kissed her.

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that." I said when I pulled back.

"Don't be." Bella said leaning forward. "I liked it." She added before kissing me.

I pulled away again and stood up. I pulled her with me and then kissed her again this time putting my arm around her waist and pulling her closer to me. She put her arms around my neck. I could feel her hands in my hair tugging and pulling on it.

I don't know why I didn't realize it but Bella and I had moved the distance between the bed and the table and I only noticed with I fell on to the bed. Bella giggled.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be." I said. "I fell on the bed not the floor and the view is nice."

"You're incorrigible." She said.

"You weren't saying that a few moments ago." I replied.

"True but I was also distracted." She said. "But then again it was a good distraction."

"Then join me and I can distract you again." I said probably as read as a tomato I was never really good at talking to girls even though they seemed to like me.

She sat on the edge of the bed and I leaned up to her and whispered "I really like you."

"And I like you." She replied kissing me again.

I put my hand on the back of her neck so I could deepen the kiss. She pushed the button up I had been wearing off on to the floor. She pushed me on my back before kissing me again. I gave her a nudge and pulled away from her before I pulled her shirt over her head my head so it could join mine on the floor.

When I woke up the next morning Bella wasn't there. I got up and put some clothes on ad shoved my dirty ones in my suitcase. I checked to make sure I had my phone I did. I grabbed my suitcase and carry on and headed for the front desk so I could check out.

**Hello my lovely readers,**

**I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up. I got distracted with writing my novel and other fanfics. I hope you like this chapter it like a few others after this one kind of wrote themselves after I first hit the keys. Now in the spirit of the season please leave a review.**

**Maye**


	5. Our First Kiss BillyG

_**Our First Kiss –Billy Gillman**_

I have had a busy year. I finally got my book accepted by a publisher. I had an interview with my editor today. She said that my book was fine and like all books small edits were needed to get it ready for print and there was something that she thought my novel might need but she wanted to talk to me about it in person.

I hoped that it wouldn't take long because I had a plane to catch to Florida before I hopped another one in two days for La Push and Forks so I could be a bridesmaid in my best friend's wedding. His fiancée wanted three bridesmaids and only had two she called me up freaking out and saying that Jake was being of no help to her.

My phone rang bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What has Jake done now?" I asked without a hello.

"Surprisingly nothing. I was just wondering when you were coming into town? I just have to know to make sure all my brides maids are here."

"I will be in by Wednesday at nine fifteen pm. I will be staying in Seattle so I won't be late to the final dress fitting on Thursday." I told her.

"Thanks, I was just—"

"Spazing out; I know. I'm sorry to seem so stand offish right now but I have a meeting about my book that I need to get to." I said reluctantly because I really did like talking to her.

"Bye and you better let me know about your book."

I smiled as I put my phone back into my pocket.

"This is your stop; miss." The cab driver said.

I gave him his tip and slipped out of the car. The building my publisher and editor were in was impressive. It was tall but not by New York means for someone who grew up in Forks they are impressive; more so than the buildings in Phoenix that Renee my mother had tried to get me to like. The only thing about Phoenix that I like more than Forks is the weather. I prefer a warmer climate.

I walked up to the door and was about to open it myself with the man standing by it stopped me.

"Let me get that for you miss." He said pulling the door open.

"Thank you." I said walking into the building.

I walked up to the reception desk and waited for the woman who was manning it to get off the phone.

"—_I know so I broke up with the guy."_

"Excuse me." I say standing right in front of her.

"Hello I'm on the phone." she snipped at me.

"I know that but you are the receptionist for this building. I have a meeting on the thirteenth floor but I need a pass to get up there."

"You need to sign in first." The girl said. _Lauren_ her name tag says.

I took the clipboard from her and quickly signed my name.

"The name tag?" I asked.

She threw it on to the top of the desk and continued talking to the person on the other end of her phone call. I could have sworn that I heard her call me a female dog but I ignored her and headed to the thirteenth floor.

The only receptionist for the publisher was much nicer to me even though I had to wait a few minutes for her to speak to me and that was only because she was taking care of someone else who didn't have a clue about what they were doing.

"Sorry about that how can I help you?" she asked.

"I have a meeting with Karen she didn't tell me her last name and I stupidly forgot to look it up."

"That's alright there is only one Karen with us and you must be Isabella. Karen has been raving about your book for days. I can't wait for it to be published."

"Thanks. So where do I go."

"You go down the hall way and to your left there is a bath room door and a normal door. Go through the normal door and you will be in her office.

I did as the receptionist told me. I sat in Karen's office and waited for her. Looking around her office I noticed that she had two boys around the age of three. I also noticed that she leaned toward contemporary and modern furniture.

"Isabella Swan."

"Yes. I am." I said standing up.

"I'm Karen. I just wanted to tell you how much I loved your book and that I noticed you didn't have a dedication."

"I wasn't sure what to put or if I really even needed one."

"It would be a good idea to have one. Your book is slated to be printed until next year but I would like to have it within the next few weeks so we can put it in with the book and start piecing together the book."

"I'll have it too you next week." I told her. "Is there anything else?"

"We would like you to sit down for a photograph so we can have one for the back flap of your book cover."

"Sure." I said. "Just call me to let me know when it's set up but couldn't do it for the next two weeks. I'm visiting family and a friend is getting married."

"Oh congratulations to your friend and the photograph sitting won't happen for about six months."

"I'll send the dedication to you in an e-mail."

"Thank you for coming in."

"You are welcome." I said after shaking her hand.

I walked out of the office waved goodbye to the receptionist who's named turned out to be Angela. I was glad to know her name now. I dropped off my visitor's badge to the main desk in the lobby –thankfully to a nicer receptionist—before I signed out of the building.

I went to my hotel and packed up the rest of my bag and headed for the airport. While waiting to board the plane I sent an e-mail to Jasper asking him if I should use one or both of the dedications I wrote.

I wouldn't realize until later that night when I was almost asleep that he had sent an e-mail back; saying that he was sorry for being so late. I had told him that it was okay and that it wasn't like we were dating or anything He had quickly sent one back.

_Bella,_

_I wouldn't know about dress fittings but my mother did rope me into being some one's date to a wedding. I don't really want to do it but I can't let my mom down. Good luck with the dress fitting._

_Hope to see you again soon._

_J Whitlock_

After that I powered down my laptop to get some sleep before my lunch with Renee and my flight to Seattle and the dress fitting I had the next day. I couldn't take a nap like I wanted to because I would sleep through the lunch and departure time. When I saw that I had an hour to meet Renee I grabbed my purse and headed out the door but only after I took a shower and changed into clothes Renee would think was appropriate.

While waiting for Renee in the restaurant bar I turned my attention to one of the TV's affixed to the wall above the bar, I quickly turned my attention away from it when I saw that it was just some stupid news show about what some pop start named their latest child and Lindsey Lohan and her latest flame; I wasn't sure if it was a guy or girl since their name was Jo and that could be a guy or girl. I didn't care either way it was seem like a publicity stunt to me.

Renee waked in ten minutes later wearing a Channel suit. I got up and hugged her.

"It's good to see you mom." I tell her.

"Thanks it is good to see you too." She said.

"What's with the outfit?" I asked. "It doesn't seem like what you normally wear."

"It was a gift from Phil's mother. I figured I should wear it to a fancy place like this."

"I'm sorry it's just that I can't go to far from the hotel and the airport."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"My flight leaves at three. I would spend more time with you but little Jake Black is getting married and I'm in the wedding."

"The little boy you made mud pies with? I thought he was too young to get married."

"He's only a year younger than me." I tell her.

"He just always seemed so much younger."

It was after that comment that we ordered our food and talked the mindless chit chat about everything –including Lindsey's new flame. I was surprised that we actually got along. Usually we end up in screaming matches that only ended when I slammed my car door and drove away. This time she waited while I grabbed my bags and took me to the airport and watched me leave on my plane.

I took the nap I wasn't able to take earlier on the plane ride since I had nothing better to do. I knew I would dream about Jasper though we had only talked faced to face once and that was over a year ago. I would always dream of meeting Jasper on another plane ride only this time we were the only two on the plane and the dream would always end just before he kissed me because I would wake up sweating.

I ignored my fears of having an 'intense' dream while on a plane full of people but I didn't think it would go that far. I was the only person in my section of three seats so that was good.

~!~

I was happy when I finally arrived in town for the wedding. I had rushed to the room I booked so I could shower and get back to sleep. I would keep the room until Friday because everything from the dress and tuxedo fitting's and the dress rehearsal was being held in Seattle while the actual wedding and reception would be held in La Push on Saturday.

It was because my flight was late at night I wouldn't get to spend as much time with Charlie as would have liked but he had Sue Clearwater now and she was the one to make the first move after her kids Seth and Leah told her to –I know it surprised me to after all their dad did pass away just last year.

I went directly to bed after I took my shower. I had slept straight through the night which is something I hadn't done in years. I looked at the clock reluctantly and saw that I only had twenty minutes to get to the dress fitting.

I threw myself out of bed and changed into some easy going clothes because of the dress fitting. I ate a granola bar from the vending machine a few doors down from my room for my breakfast. I looked at the clock again. I only had ten minutes this time.

I reluctantly left the warmth of my room locking the door to make sure that no one could get in. After getting into my rental car I drove the ten blocks to the fitting. Renesmee was already there with her mother.

"Bella." She greeted. "You are the first one here. Do you want to wait or try the dress on now or later when everyone is here?"

"I could try it on now. After all I haven't been here for the other fittings so my would need the most work."

"Carol. We have the first bridesmaid here." Renesmee said dragging me over to an older looking woman by a rack of blue dresses.

"Name?" Carol asked.

"It would be Bella or Isabella." I told her.

"Okay." She said looking through the rack of dresses. "Here" She said pushing the dress into my hands. "Go change."

I did as I was told and slipped into the blue dress. It was pretty and fit me pretty well but I could tell it was loose in places. I pulled the zipper close and walked back out.

"Oohh. You look good Bella." Renesmee said.

"Thanks," I mumble as Carol starts to flutter around me making the dress tighter in the appropriate places. She did that for all of ten minutes.

"Your dress is perfect. It's a little loose but will fit better with the proper under garment." Carol said when she was finished. "You can take it home now

I sat there because Renesmee was going to have her bachelorette; hen party whatever you want to call it was taking place just after it. I watched as the two other bridesmaids tried on their dresses. They could take them home their dresses also. All of us girls waited while Renesmee tried on her dress. It took us all five (Renesmee's mom had a dress also) four hours to get through trying them on adjusting them and paying for them.

After I paid for my dress I took it and put it in the back of my rental car before heading to the hotel across town where they were holding the party. It was only a small get together of Renesmee's friends and family; the female ones anyway.

I spent the next five hours playing games and watching Renesmee open gifts. Most of it was lingerie that was 'strictly' for the wedding night and the honeymoon they would take afterward. She received a variety of other things.

By the time the party was done I was hungry and Renesmee and her other friends and bridesmaids had to book rooms because they were too far gone to drive, I however wasn't to buzzed to drive because I didn't have a single drink.

After I left the party and because I was hungry I drove to McDonalds. The drive wasn't long but the wait in the line was. It seemed like almost everybody in Seattle wanted McDonalds at nine o'clock on a Thursday night. I was the second to last in the line of five.

I already knew what I wanted and looked at the sign to make sure that what I wanted was a value meal. I saw it was a number three and kept that in my mind so I would be ready when they asked.

I finally pulled up to the speaker and gave my order. I waited a few minutes and pulled up to the window.

"Here you go." The drive thru person says.

I parked in the closest spot and made sure I had all my food. I found that they gave me a chicken sandwich instead of the hamburger I ordered. I take it and the back to the counter.

"Can I help you?" the employee at the register asks.

"I ordered a hamburger and I was given the chicken. I would like to get the burger I ordered and paid for." I said. There was unneeded anger in my voice but I was slightly annoyed by the events.

"Do you have a recite?" they asked.

"Here" I said.

"It says you ordered the number three and that's the chicken."

"No it's not look at you screen out side there was a hamburger and fries." I said. "Even the board up there shows a hamburger. Now give it to me."

"I'm sorry the recite said it was chicken."

"Get your manager." I said.

The teeny bopper did as I asked and came back with an older looking man that I felt really creepd out about.

"How can I help you?" the man asked.

"I want the hamburger I thought I was ordering. The sign outside and the one up behind you both say the number three is a hamburger. I want the hamburger but your employee here won't give it to me because the recite says chicken."

"Just give her the hamburger James. You do this again and I will fire you." I heard the manager mumble.

They guy gave me the hamburger and I suspected he would have spit in it had he had the chance to do so. I took my now semi cold fires back to my car and over to my hotel. I grabbed my purse, suitcase (that had my dress for the wedding), food and headed inside. I was walking back to my room when I ran into someone.

"I'm sorry it's just late and I wasn't looking." I said.

"That's okay." The man asked looking up at me. "Bella?"

I looked up at the man and gasped in shock. "Jasper." I said. "This is so weird."

"I guess we meet again. I see you got McDonalds to want to join me in my room." He asked me.

"Sure. I just need to take my bags to my room." I told him holding up the bag that contained my dress.

"What's the number?"

"A thirty four." I responded.

"Right next to mine." Jasper said. Really weird.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep now let's go." He said after picking up his change.

"Don't you want to get whatever you wanted out of that machine?" I asked.

"Sure." I watched as Jasper punched some numbers in and added the coins he grabbed the soda before turning back to me. "Ready now."

I nodded and led Jasper to my room I put my food on the table and my dress on the close rack by the door. I grabbed my food again and headed for the door.

"Are you going to un-pack?" Jasper asked.

"I'll do it later." I replied. "Right now I have my mind on my food."

He just nodded and walked out of the room. I followed and locked the door because we had to use actual keys not those magnetic key cards that the big hotel chains use. He waited while I made sure the lock was secure.

"Paranoid?" he asks me after I check the third time.

"Dad's a cop." I told him. "Police chief actually."

"That would explain it. I check it twice." He replied.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"My grandfather was a cop for six years before he died and I was a cop for three years before my accident." He told me. "No I work as a privet investigator or cheater catcher since that's the only type of case I get now."

"And that makes you miss being a cop and getting the real bad guys off the streets."

"I guess you could say that and it kind of loses its luster once it's your business partner that screws you over." He explained after unlocking his door.

"But you are better couldn't you go back to being a cop?" I asked him.

"I've been looking into it actually." He said sitting down in one of the two chairs in the room.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've got interviews all over to ask what they need in an officer and see if I can even get back into the field."

"I guess good luck is in order."

"It would be welcomed. I just hope I can keep it quiet until after I get a job." He replied.

"Why keep it quiet if it's so important to you?" I asked him.

"My mother wouldn't like it but she would have to deal with the job if I already have it. I'm her baby so she's always worrying about me even when it's not needed."

"Sound like the opposite of my mom." I said. "I'm more like my dad any way."

"You said your dad was a police chief maybe I'll talk to him."

"I am not going to tell you who my dad is. You will have to go through the interview all on your own." I said. I already had one guy try and use me to get a job with my dad I wasn't going to go through that again.

"Dang. Guess I'll have to resort to using my charm." He said.

"So what happen with you and Lauren? You told me that you broke up but you didn't say why."

"I caught her in bed with my business partner."

"Seriously and the guy is killing your business. What an ass." The last part slipped out before I could shut my mouth but it was the truth so I wasn't completely bothered.

"Bella!" He said sounding shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"You cussing was a shock. You don't strike me as the type to do so." I said to her pushing the last of my fries into his mouth while I did the same.

"Glad I can shock you." I responded.

I had started to laugh but he stopped me by kissing me.

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that." Jasper said after pulling back.

"Don't be." I said leaning closer to him. "I liked it." I added before kissing his like he had me just moments before.

He pulled back from me again and stood up pulling me up with him. When I was fully standing he kissed me again this time putting his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I felt safe in his arms. I slipped my arms around his neck and my hands in his hair. I started to pull at it to make the kiss deeper.

We must have been kissing a while because we found ourselves over by the bed –like we had been slow dancing or something. I only noticed when he fell on to the bed taking his lips and hands with him. I couldn't help but giggled –which is out of character for me.

"I'm sorry." I said when he looked at me.

"Don't be." He said before adding. "I fell on the bed not the floor and the view is nice."

"You're incorrigible." She said.

"You weren't saying that a few moments ago." He replied with a grin.

"True but I was also distracted." I said. "But then again it was a good distraction."

"Then join me and I can distract you again." He said.

He must have been embarrassed by what he sad because he had turned bright red. I couldn't help but blush to because I wasn't used to making guys blush. I was never really good at talking to them in the first place.

I sat on the bed trying to pluck up the courage and tell him that I like him. He sat up on his one arm and whispered to me "I really like you."

"And I like you." I replied kissing him again before I lost the courage I had mustered up.

He moved his free hand to the back of my neck to deepen the kiss. I pushed the button up shirt he had been wearing over a t-shirt on to the floor because I wanted to feel closer to him. I then pushed him on to his back before kissing him again. With a little nudge from him I pulled back and he pulled my shirt over my head so it could join his on the floor.

I woke up the next morning with Jasper's arm slug around my waist and completely naked. I picked up the clothes I could find and put them back on; I would change into some fresh one once I got back to my room.

I unlocked my room and walked in I immediately grabbed fresh clothes and headed for the shower. I repacked my suit case and stuffed my dirty clothes in there. I could wash them when I got to Charlie's. I wasn't sure why but I didn't think I could stay in the hotel any more. I felt like I had used Jasper because I was feeling a little bit lonely because all my friends had someone. I may not have seemed that way to him or even earlier but I was a bit lonely.

After I made sure my suitcase and carry on were packed and ready to go. I put it in my car before going back inside to do a double check of the room and check out.

"You had your room booked for another day are you sure you don't want to stay?" the woman at the front desk asked.

"No my dad's finally home so I'm going to stay with him for a little bit before heading home." I lied.

"Well I do hope you decide to stay here again the next time you are in the area." The woman said.

I gave her a nodded and walked out to my car. I sat there a while and called Charlie.

"Is something wrong Bella?" he asked.

"No dad. I was just wondering if my old room was free?"

"Is something wrong with the hotel?" he asked.

"No just some really creepy guy that was in the elevator last night and this morning." I lied.

"Oh and yes your room is free. Everyone else that's in for the wedding is down in La Push or up in hotel in PA." he said. "When should I expect you?"

"I guess around eight. I plan on taking my time." I replied.

"The wedding is at noon so be here on time."

"Dad I will be there and you are worse than the bride." I replied.

"I'm your father I am aloud to be if time keeps my daughter away." He countered.

I ended up not taking my time because I started to get paranoid about the time. I had kept on checking the clock on my phone or the dash every two minutes. I was ticking myself off for doing that; and when I wasn't thinking about the time I was thinking about Jasper and how I left him there at the hotel alone. Both of those trains of thought had me to blow up with frustration when I pulled up to Charlie's house.

My brother and his wife were there and I was glad to see them. All but one of their kids had left. Sam their youngest daughter hadn't left home yet but college was calling and she would be gone come fall.

I parked my car next to my brothers and grabbed the dress out of the back so it wouldn't get ruined during the night.

Charlie opened the door before I even got to the porch.

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?" he asked grabbing the dress from me.

"There was a creepy guy in the hotel and I wanted to spend more time with you." I lied.

"He didn't try anything did he?" Charlie asked in cop mode.

"No because I left before he could try anything." I said. "I guess being your daughter has its benefits."

**Hope you liked Bella's POV.**

**Maye**


	6. Live It Up BrantlyG PT1

_**Live it Up –Brantley Gilbert**_

It has been six months since I've seen Jasper and my life has or will changed dramatically in the next three to four months. I rested my hand on my stomach that was much smaller than most would expect it to be at this stage especially with me being so small.

I had tried to tell Jasper about three weeks after I found out and that had been about three months ago. I had e-mailed him telling him that I needed to talk to him and soon because he was going to become a father. I never got a reply from him so I didn't e-mail him back after that point I didn't have the courage to do it.

"Miss your stop." The cab driver said.

"Thanks." I said handing him his tip and payment for the ride.

I slipped out of the car and headed to the reception desk. I had a doctor's appointment every week now because I was so small and considered high risk.

"Isabella Swan." A nurse called ten minutes later.

I stood up as fast as I cold but also carefully. The nurse grabbed my hand when she notice that I was going to fall backward.

"Sorry." I say to her.

"That's okay. We like our mothers to be okay so preventing them falling to the floor is a good thing." She replies. "You will be seeing Dr. Cullen today."

"That's not my doctor." I say.

"Yes that is true but your doctor had another patient go into labor early and Dr. Cullen was visiting since his wife might be getting a Job here in the city and offered to help out."

"Oh." I said.

"Do you want me to re schedule your appointment for tomorrow?" the nurse asked.

"No I'll do it today. Was it Marie that went into labor?"

"No she's fine but she's at home on bed rest."

"That must annoy her. She always liked be up and about doing things." I said.

"Okay well Bella you will be in here and you know the drill."

I did as I was told to do every doctor's appointment and then sat on the exam table and waited for Dr. Cullen to show up. I only had to wait about five minutes.

"Sorry to make you wait Miss. Swan. New office to get use to. Your chart says you are roughly six months."

"As of last week." I replied.

After I replied to him we went through the normal pregnancy check up for someone like me. He took blood so it could be tested.

"Are you ready to see your baby?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

I felt the cold goop used for the ultrasound drop on to my stomach. It wasn't long until I felt the wand rubbing across my stomach. It took a few minutes before he found a clear view of the baby.

"I guess your child doesn't want you to know what it is."

"It's been that way since the very first one where you could tell what the sex was." I said.

"Do you want any pictures printed off?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Four." I replied. "And they don't have to be the same unless they show the sex of the baby then I don't want anyone but me to get those." I added.

"I'll print them off and let you get dressed."

He did just that and left the room after he handed me the four pictures. I asked for four because I wanted one for me, Jasper, my dad and his mom –if I ever got to meet her.

"You next appointment same time next week?" the nurse asked.

"Yes but after that I will be in Texas."

"Why you going to Texas?" she asked.

"Inspiration for a new book." I said.

"New book shouldn't you wait until the first one is released."

"I have ideas for one and they won't go away until they are on paper." I said.

"You are not flying are you?" she asked.

"No I'm too high risk to fly. I'm driving and I all ready have the hospitals on my route mapped out just in case something goes wrong" I said "Or this one decides to come early."

I then walked out and hailed another cab which took me back to the motel where I had been staying until I could find a place but that all changed when I changed my mind about living here and decided to go to Texas.

I didn't want to go to Texas because of Jasper but because I wanted to research the civil war and how it affected Texas. I had a whole bunch of other idea's that I already researched but the civil war in Texas wasn't one that I couldn't do from home on my computer like I did the rest of them.

My phone rang as I was packing up the bathroom so I had to run to answer it.

"Bella here." I practically yelled into the phone.

"Dang Bells I know I may be old but you don't have to yell." Charlie said.

"Sorry but I had to run to get the phone." I told him.

"I just wanted to ask when you are coming to visit again."

"Dad I'm too busy to come home. Just because my book is going to be printed and put on shelves doesn't mean I have a lot of money. I still have to work." I lied.

"I just wanted to tell you that Sue and I are getting married."

"That's great dad." I tell him. "When is the wedding?"

"Next month." He said. "Can you make it?"

"Yes Dad I can make it. Just e-mail me the date because I will be traveling at the time and I don't want to miss it."

"It's the eighteenth." Charlie said.

"A week before Christmas?" I asked.

"Yes she wanted to get married in December and do something different from what she and Harry did." Charlie said.

"That sounds great." I said. "I'll see you on the eighteenth well before that but you know what I mean."

"I know it will be great to see you again. Would you stay through Christmas?"

"I guess I can. You will be getting a surprise around that time too." I said. I just didn't have the nerve or courage to tell him I was pregnant from a one night stand six month ago. "It will be a good one too."

"What is it?" he asks.

"I can't tell you it would ruin the surprise."

"All right but it better be good." He said before hanging up.

I don't know about good but it will be a good shock to him all right; I thought as I went back to packing up my toiletries. I took that bag and put it in my car before going back to get my suit case. After my car was packed I went to check out and give the key back.

I walked back out to my car and slipped into the front seat. I took a deep breath and started the car and headed for Texas.

I spent the week traveling to Texas. Driving as far as I could each day before I got too tired to see straight and that was after about twelve hours of driving. I was finally at the point in my drive where I could start researching my next novel. I had stopped at a gestation to ask them where the nearest library was.

I knew that their path of looking went from my face to my boobs (if they were a guy or swung that way) to my stomach –which caused their eyes to bulge out- to my ring finger on which I had my high school class ring.

"Excuse me Can you tell me where the library is located?" I asked the attendant.

"It's located on Willow Street about ten blocks south of here. Can I ask why you are going there they don't have much of a selection?" The attendant asked.

"I'm doing research." I replied.

"I would assume someone like you would know everything you needed to know."

"The research has nothing to do with pregnancy." I replied.

"Does the husband know what you are doing?" the woman asked.

"Not completely but it's a surprise for him. He doesn't know much about his family and I looking in to it for him." I lied.

"If you are looking in to the family you should look at the hospital they have all the public records for births unless they were adopted."

"I might take you up on that and thanks for the directions." I add before walking out the door.

I didn't like the looks they gave me because of a 'sin' and the class ring on my finger made it much easier to get by because most assumed that it was an engagement ring. I didn't like lying to people but it was much better than having old women who knew nothing about me yell about how I was damming my child to hell before it was even born and how I was going to hell for brining a child into the world as an unwed mother.

I had cried the last time it happened and didn't even pay for the food I had ordered because I had run out of the restaurant rather fast and sped out of the parking lot as fast as I could once I got my car started.

I shot those tearful thoughts away as I pull up to the small brick building with a large wooden sign that said it was the library. I got out of the car dragging my purse with my note book and pens in with me. I signed in at the front desk and headed for the history section.

I pulled out three books on Texas concerning their part in the Civil war. The first one didn't have much and stated what I had already known about the Civil War. The second one focused more on Texas's involvement in the war. The third one was the best in my opinion because it was based on the views of several confederate soldiers; now if those views were true or not I really wasn't sure but I had more research to do so I could see how truthful they were starting with the books own sources.

I knew that I need the book to have enough fact not to piss people off and if I had to do months of research to do that then I would. I wanted the book to be just as perfect as my last one and I knew it would take a lot of work to get it that way.

I must have worked for hours taking notes from the books because before I was even done the librarian walked up to me and said the library was closing. I told her I would be back the next day. I drove to a cheap motel on the out skirts of town and booked a room for two nights.

I could hear country music coming from the room next door. I didn't know who it was because they were an unknown trying to sound like Jason Aldean and or Eric Church but I could never be sure which one they were trying to be but I wasn't about to go over and ask them who it was. Besides for all I know they could be psycho serial killers on the loose or something less dramatic but still crime filled. I got my answer a few minutes later when I heard moans. I cringed and covered my head as I tried to fall asleep.

I ended up turning on my radio to drown out their noise when I heard the song that reminded me of Jasper. I heard the song for the first time the morning after I was with Jasper. It was the only thing that made me what to go back to the room and see him again. I wouldn't be in the situation I am in now if I had gone back because if I had I might have Jasper here with me.

_**Two very long weeks later**_

I had continued my research for two long weeks until it was time for me to head to Forks for Charlie and Sue's wedding. I was excited to see them and Little Annie because I hadn't seen her the last time I was there when she was off at camp. I was also supposed to meet my sister-in-law's little brother but I left before he got to the house and I really didn't feel like getting fixed up with anyone.

I was now about half way there with three more days to go and four days until the wedding. I was starting to panic about getting there on time but I knew it wasn't good for the baby or me. It took me two days of nearly not stop driving I made it just outside Seattle where I knew I needed to sleep or the baby nor I would make it to Charlie's alive let alone safe.

After checking into the hotel room under the gaze of a very judgmental older woman I made the short trek to the McDonalds that share the same parking lot as the hotel. I ordered the same thing I did as the last time I was in Washington. I was walking out of the store when I heard my name called.

"Bella."

I turned around to see Rosalie –my brother's wife- looking at me.

"Hi Rose." I said.

"You have been busy. When did all of that-"she pointed to my stomach "-happen?" she asked.

"About seven months ago." I replied.

"Does your dad or Emmet know?" she asked.

"Not at the moment but Dad will come tomorrow." I tell her.

"Who's the father and is he even involved?"

"I would rather not talk about the father," I said. "at least not out in the open."

"Where are you staying?" she asked.

"The hotel behind me." I say.

"Come on let's go then." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me along behind her toward the hotel.

I shook her hand off my arm when we got to the elevator. I pushed the number to my floor and tapped my foot impatiently when the elevator seemed to take forever. After getting off on my floor I walked to my room and unlocked the door. I stepped aside to let Rosalie in. I walked in and closed the door after she sat down.

"Please tell me how you got to be like this." She said.

"It all started a little over a year and a half ago. I met a guy while waiting for a plane. He told me about how he was going to see his family and I was going to see mine. We exchanged e-mail address but that's about it." I said.

"And how did you get to here?" she asked.

"We met up again about seven months ago because we had stayed at the same hotel. We ate dinner together. He kissed me I kissed back and one thing led to another and I got this little one out of the deal."

"Have you tried telling him?" she asked.

"About three months after I found out I e-mailed him saying that I needed to talk to him because he was going to become a father. I didn't get an answer back. I didn't try again after that; I didn't have the heart to."

"Do you remember his name at all?"

"He said it was Jasper but I don't know if that's true or not and I deleted all of his E-mails in a fit of anger so if he had typed his last name I don't know it either." I told her.

"I have a brother named Jasper he hasn't mentioned anybody in his life but a girl named Maria." Rosalie said. "Otherwise I would think it was him."

"Too bad huh," I said.

"Why?" she ask.

"We would really be family if it was." I told her.

"You have a good point. I don't want to leave now but your brother is probably worrying his little head off about why I am running so late to get home." She said. "If you need anything CALL and let me know."

I knew by her tone that she wasn't giving me a choice. I got up from the bed where I had sat down and showed her out the door.

"Rosalie please don't tell anyone, not even Emmet." I said. "I don't really want people to know yet and Emmet and Charlie both would come down here and wonder who the heck hurt me and left me this way and why I hadn't told them."

"Your secret is safe with me until tomorrow and that's when you will let the cat out of the bag so to speak."

After I made sure she got on the elevator I walked back into my room and sat on the bed. I pulled out my laptop and turned it on long enough to send one more e-mail to Jasper as a last stitch effort to contact him and tell him about the baby. I could only hope that Jasper would get the message and at least e-mail me back but alas I only had hope. I took a shower after I put my laptop up and sat down on the edge of the bed and watched TV. It didn't take long for me to lay back on to the bed and fall asleep on soon after without getting under the bed covers without eating any of my food.

I ate the burger for breakfast the next morning and threw out the soda and the fries both of which had gone bad during the night. I changed into the clothes I had brought it the night before. After changing I quickly checked out of the hotel and headed for my car.

I took a deep breath after I started the car and before I pulled out of my parking space and lot. The drive to Forks seemed to take longer than expected because I had thought it would seem faster because I didn't want to go but then again I wanted to get it done and over with so that could be what's making it seem like it is taking longer.

When I pulled up to the house Rosalie and Emmet were outside playing with Annie. She was the youngest of us all at twelve years old. I could never do to my child what her mother did to her. Leavening her on the door step in the middle of winter was cruel; I mean the town Forks does have a safe haven law in place for things like that.

I could see Rosalie and Emmet watching me as I sat in my car thinking. Rosalie gave me a reassuring smile from behind Emmet who was grinning from ear to ear. Charlie must have told him I was coming. I saw Charlie walk out of the house with Sue behind him.

She stayed on the porch while Charlie walked toward my car. I opened the door and paused before taking a deep breath and slipping out of my seat. I walked to the back of my car to get my suit case and bag out of the back.

"Bella let me help you with that." Charlie said when he got closer.

**Sorry for updating late. I got distracted by writing again. I hope you like this chapter. Also I would like to let you know that each chapter -except the next three- represent one year In the story.**

**~maye~**


	7. I Will BillyG Pt1

_**I Will –Billy Gillman**_

I hadn't seen Bella in three months. It was three months ago that I realized that I cared deeply for her if I didn't love her. My family was worried about me after I arrived home after my night with Bella. I had left the hotel and went home. I stayed for the graduation and then hibernated in my room until it was time for my interviews.

Nothing came of my interviews so I headed back to Texas where I became a cop in a small town. I had only been in town three weeks when I met Maria. She was a beautiful woman but nowhere near as beautiful as Bella. We had started out casual and ended up in a full blown relationship. This is why she was making me go out tonight. I really didn't feel like it but I didn't know how to say no to her and that right there should get my man card revoked. At least that's what Peter would say.

I had just finished showering and was getting dressed. Maria was playing around on my computer. After I finished I walked up behind her. She heard me and quickly closed out of whatever program she was in and turned around.

"Are you ready baby?" she asked.

"Yes." I reply. "What were you looking at?"

"Oh that's a surprise," she said. "You don't want to ruin it do you." She added poking my nose.

"I guess not." I mumble.

I arrived home later that night without Maria because I had dropped her off at her own apartment. I picked up the laptop she had been messing around on. I noticed that Maria hadn't completely shut it off or completely close out the programs she was looking at or using. One of them was my e-mail account. There was nothing in the inbox or the trash folder. If she was in it or saw anything I don't know but it was odd.

_**A long week later**_

My date with Maria that night went well. Her family didn't like me but that didn't matter because Maria did like me.

"Are you alright baby?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I said. "But I have been thinking."

"You don't want to break up do you?" she asked.

"No I don't want to break up but I have met your family and I was wondering if you wanted to meet mine?"

"Really that would be great." She said hugging me. "When would I get to meet them?"

"Next month around Christmas we would o course stay around through Christmas unless you wanted to spend it with your family." I told her.

"I would spend it with you of course." She said going off to answer her phone.

I guess that was settled. It made me happy that she wanted to meet my family but I also felt uneasy about it. It had to be nerves. She would be the first girl I brought home since high school. I guess you could say I was worried about what my mother would think of her. My mother would be the biggest obstacle for Maria the rest of my family would be a breeze since they usually went along with what Mom said.

"Jasper honey I got called into work." she said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No because you need to get your sleep for work." she said. "But I will see you tomorrow when I bring you your lunch."

"I'll look forward to it." I said walking her out to her car.

"See tomorrow baby." She said giving me a kiss.

I waved good bye and walked back to my apartment when I knew she couldn't see me anymore.

~!~

I left Jasper's apartment after my friend called me. He wanted to get together and I couldn't blame him because Jasper and I hadn't gotten any farther than kissing like we were still high school freshman. I pulled up to the hotel I was to meet James at.

I parked my car and locked it before I went to find the room number he had giving me earlier while I was still at Jasper's place. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. He did a few seconds later.

"Maria good to see you." He said. "It's been far too long."

"What can I say Jasper kept me busy." I said pushing my way into the room.

"He can't keep you that busy if you keep coming to me when I am in town."

~!~

I was at work filling a report on an arson case that was bugging the heck out of me and had every one of us officers on edge. I actually had to work later tonight because of it. Right now though I was waiting for Maria to come and see me like she had promised she would.

"Whitlock were going to lunch let's go."

"I'm waiting for my girl." I replied.

"I don't care come on. We have to go on North Street in an hour to watch the building."

"Hell I thought it was Ronnie and Mitchell that was taking care of that."

"They were until they made a drug bust while out on patrol." He said.

"Alright Will, I'll eat with ya." I said. "Besides god only knows what Maria would bring me and I can only handle so much spicy food at once."

"I don't need the details just get your but into the squad car in ten minutes."

I just smiled and finished the paper work and filed it after making the necessary copies. I then grabbed my jacket and slipped it over my uniform and headed out into the freezing cold.

"You are late." Will said when I slipped into the car.

"I had to make all those dam copies." I said.

"That is the worse part of this job outside of all the disgusting things we see." He said.

"Yeah that's true." I said.

~!~

"How much longer is it till we meet up with your brother?" Maria asked.

"We won't be. His youngest is sick and his wife had to work so he has to stay home with the kid."

"So when will we be stopping? We were supposed to meet your brother in California." Maria complained.

"For the last time we will be stopping. In Los Angeles as planed and stay for the night and catch that movie you have wanted to see. We will then head out for my family's place in the morning."

An hour or so later we finally made it into the out skirts of Los Angeles and ten minutes after that we pulled up to our hotel. She complained that it wasn't some high faulting hotel that all the celebrities stay at. I told her I didn't have the money –which was a lie but I wasn't about to tell her how much money I had. That money was for when I retire or get married which ever happens first.

"Maria I'm going to grab us something to eat." I said hoping that if I offering to pay for food she would calm down.

"Don't get that greasy fast food. That stuff makes me sick. Find a Chinese restaurant and get take out from there." She ordered.

Chinese food didn't sound bad but I didn't like being ordered around. She was really starting to get on my nerves but I guess you don't really know someone until you travel or live with them.

"I'll get it if I can find it. I'm stopping at the first place I see." I replied and left the room.

~!~

As soon as Jasper was out of the room I snatched up his laptop. I already knew all the passwords to it and his e-mail. I couldn't let the little slut that was claiming she was having Jasper's baby. He was my man and no one was going to take him away from me.

I logged into his e-mail and sure enough there was another from the little slut whose name apparently started with a B.

_Jasper,_

_I really need to talk to you. Like I told you the last time I sent an e-mail. I am pregnant and the baby is yours. I have not been with anyone one else since that night and the last guy I was with before that night was in college._

_Love_

_B._

I hit the delete button and signed out of the e-mail and logged off the computer. Jasper would be back soon and the computer needed to cool down before he got there otherwise I would have played a game or two of solitaire or emailed the little whore under the pretence that it was Jasper talking to her not me. But I was too lazy to do that.

~!~

I finally got the Chinese food that Maria wanted. It was about a half block down from the hotel. It was greasy from the looks of it and I knew she wouldn't like it but she can go out and buy her own food if she doesn't.

"I got the food." I said walking into the room.

"Oooh, What did you get?" She asked rushing over.

"What we normally get back in Texas." I told her.

"Oh. I hope the Kung Pao is spicier." She said taking the container from the bag.

"I would say so. At the very least it would be authentic."

"How would it be?" Maria asked.

"It would be authentic because the couple that ran the place could barely speak English." I said.

"That doesn't mean their food would be good. My mom and I are both Mexican and we suck at making the food."

"That's because you are both too worried about your looks than cooking a meal." I said.

"And what makes you say that." She snapped.

"Because you both spend hours in the mirror getting ready for church like you are going to pick up a guy which I don't even have to say is wrong." I told her.

"That is a really mean thing to say. My mother has done nothing to you."

"Yes she has she tried to pay me off and leave you when I first met her." I snapped.

"That is a lie and you know it." She said. "This food is too greasy. I'm going to take a shower."

I didn't say a thing to her as she walked to the bathroom. This trip was really bad idea. It was only getting worse by each passing moment. I had no idea what to do. I figured I would break it off with her after this whole thing is over with.

"Maria you need to finished with your shower I need to go." I yelled through the door a few minutes later.

"I was drying off." She snapped after ripping the door open.

"You know I've thought about just giving you cash to get on a plane and go back home. You have done nothing but get snippier with each passing moment and I am getting tired of it." I told her. "What has pissed you off so bad you have to take it off on me if it's that ex boyfriend James then get over it already. It has been three years already."

I closed the bathroom door after that and turned the shower on high so I couldn't hear her yelling. I only washed my hair because I didn't have the energy to do anything else. When I was done I opened the door. Maria was standing there.

"I'm sorry Jasper. It's just that he said some really cruel things to me and I didn't know what to do the cops said I couldn't do anything." She explained.

"You should have told me. I'm your boyfriend you should be able to trust me with things like this. This relationship will go nowhere if you can't trust me." _Man I really am starting to sound like my father._

~!~

We had skipped going to an actual movie theater and ordered a movie off on demand and left earlier in the morning that we originally planned. We were now outside Seattle. I stopped so we could get our legs moving a bit.

"Can we go into that shop over there." She asked pointing to a clothing shop.

"I need to check out the book store first. There's this book my sister has been wanting but she hasn't found it anywhere in forks or Port Angeles." I said.

"That's fine it won't take too long will it?" she asked.

"No it should only take a few seconds." I reply.

She didn't reply and just followed me into the store. I started looking all over for Bella's book I hadn't seen her in months and I knew the release would be within the next year or two. I couldn't find the book and snagged one by Mary Jane Clark as my cover story and headed for the check out.

"Is this all?" the clerk asked.

"Buy yes but I was wondering if you had a list of books that would be coming out on to shelves in the next year?" I replied.

"Yes we do is there a particular author you are looking for?" she asked.

"It's a new author. I don't remember her name let lone if it's the one she's using on her books or not."

"Have they released any books in the past?"

"No they haven't." I said.

"Well you are in luck we have a list of first releases from authors of fiction and nonfiction the author you are looking for should be on there. If you want I can print it off. It would only take a second."

"Sure that would be great."

The female clerk put the list in the small bag with the book I bought. I grabbed it and headed out the door with Maria leading the way. She headed right toward the clothing store she had pointed out earlier.

I then spent the next two hours watching her try on the same looking outfit in different colors over and over again. It was rather boring and I didn't want to sit through it but it was keeping her happy for the moment so I kept at it.

"Maria it's getting late and we really need to get to my mother's place."

"Sorry I didn't realize it was getting so late." She replied. Only she didn't seem sorry.

"It's okay let's just pay for what you want now and get out of here." I say.

She followed m out to the car reluctantly because I didn't buy all five out fits she wanted. I told her that she might get them for Christmas or something better.

~!~

I was almost to forks when my phone started ringing. Maria had reached to answer it but I stopped her.

"Jasper." I greeted.

"Jasper it's Rose. I know I told you I would meet you at Mom's while she's out Christmas shopping but Emmet's sister had to be rushed to the hospital and I—"

"Annie's in the hospital?" I asked.

"No it's his other sister the one around your age; Bella." Rosalie told me.

"Bella? Did I ever meet her?"

"Nope you two never met each other. You have missed meeting each other by seconds though." Rose said.

"So where do you want me to meet you and remember I have Maria with me."

"Could you come to the hospital, I'm watching Annie because she doesn't want to leave the hospital when she doesn't know what's wrong with her sister."

"Is Bella okay?" I ask.

"She will be okay it's just stress getting to her." Rosalie said. "And being in a high risk situation doesn't help matters much either."

"High risk?"

"You will see if you get to meet her. I don't think she wants me to voice her medical history and I only know about it because Edward is her doctor and I ran into her last night." Rosalie told me.

"I guess I will see you in about half an hour." I said before hanging up.

"So where are we meeting your sister?" Maria asked without missing a beat.

"The hospital in Forks, Her sister in law was taken there earlier today." I told her.

"I really don't want to stay in the hospital."

"I could take you to the Inn I booked a room at." I said. "Would you like that?" I ask.

"No I'll stay with you. I don't want to be cooped up in a small room while you are gallivanting around town."

"Okay," I replied. "I wouldn't be gallivanting I would be visiting." I told her.

"Let's just get there I'm already tired of the being in the car."

It was her idea for the road trip not mine I would have flown on a planed but she didn't like the idea of being up in the air. "It just wasn't right." She had said.

A few minutes later I had pulled into the small drive way of the Inn.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"I putting the bags in the room since I don't know how long the hospital would take."

"Could you at least bring your laptop so I have something to do?"

"No you can't because that computer if for my job and the files on there you can't see because you are a civilian." I told her. "You can wait here I will be back in a few."

She gave a non committal nod. I slipped out of the car after popping the trunk. I grabbed my one bag and one of her three and headed in said.

"Sorry sir but we are full." The desk clerk said.

"I booked a room yesterday." I replied. "It would be under the name Whitlock."

"Oh you were the last one to book a room."

"Why is the town so busy?" I asked.

"They are filming one of those life time movies here. I swear all the girls at the local high school are trying to get picked as an extra." She said.

"Can I get my room key? I really need to get the rest of my bags inside.

"Here you go. And you need to sign this." She said pushing a sheet of paper toward me.

I snagged the key and quickly signed my name. I stuffed the key in to my shirt pocket and pulled the bags back into my hands and went to find my room. They key said it was room four. I got to the room and quickly unlocked it. I then just as quickly put the bags inside with mine closer to the door because I had the feeling I wouldn't be staying there long. I also felt like I would end up leaving Maria there and head to my mom's house or drive her to the airport.

After putting the rest of the bags in the room and locking it. I slipped back into the car and Maria of course started answering questions.

"So where is this hospital?" she asked.

"The hospital is about two blocks down from the Police station." I told her. "Are you honestly sure that you don't want to stay here?"

"Honestly why would I want to when I could go with you and meet some of your family early." She replied.

"Good point." I said gripping her hand.


	8. Live it up BrantlyGPt2

The update chapter has been replaced. This is the second new chapter so please go read the one before this so you do not lose out on the story line at all.

Peace to you all,

Maye

_**Live It Up –Brantley Gilbert**_

I stopped where I was and waited for him to come around the car. I knew his eyes would shoot to my stomach which was now sticking out so far I was surprised my shirts still fit. And I was right his eyes did just that. I looked to the ground after that. I didn't want to face him being angry with me even thought I was thirty four years old.

Only Charlie wasn't angry when he saw it at least I didn't think he was. He had walked over to me and hugged me tight. I could not help but start crying. And once the tears started flowing they didn't stop for a good twenty minutes it seemed like.

I vaguely remember Charlie yelling for Emmet to get my bags and to shut my car doors. I just looked to the ground when Charlie led me into the house. Sue had walked in behind us muttering something about making tea and food. Charlie and I had sat down on the couch.

I only notice that I had fallen asleep when I woke up and I was lying on the couch. I could hear hushed whispers coming from the kitchen. I sat up and waited a few moments before trying to stand. I knocked something off the coffee table because I heard a crash.

"Bella are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"I fine I just needed the bathroom." I said.

Charlie had Rosalie help me to the bathroom because my legs seemed too weak to hold me up by themselves. I sat down on the floor because I felt like getting sick. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door.

"Bells are you all right in there?" Charlie asks.

I mumbled something incoherent to him.

"Rosalie call Edward and have him come over and see if she need to go to a hospital." Charlie yelled trying to get the door open.

"Charlie do not knock that door down." Sue hollered at him. "Have Emmet take it off the hinges."

"Emmet."

"Where is the hammer with the claw on the back." he asked.

The must have spent the next few minutes looking for that hammer because when Emmet got the door off the hinges and opened. A man I assumed to be Edward appeared in the doorway. He rushed over to me. I had been lying on the cool floor near the toilet because I felt like I was going to get sick.

"Bella nice to see you again even if it's under these circumstances," Edward said.

"You have met her before?" Charlie asked him.

"Yes. I was filling in for a doctor in New York when Bella here came in for an appointment. She was fine then but she's high risk because she's so small and her weight keeps on fluctuating." Edward explained. "And not that I know the patient in question is her you should go call 911 now. She could be going into labor or any other number of things and it would be best if she was in the hospital for any of those."

I nor Edward or Charlie knew it but once Sue heard I was high risk had rushed out of the hallway and called 911. The sirens shocked us all when the blared loudly coming onto the street. It probably shocked all the neighbors when the ambulance stopped in front of the chief's home.

Everyone moved to let the paramedic's through. Edward gave them all the information he knew about me. They strapped me to a gurney and hooked me up to an IV after taking all my vitals. I started to panic because of everything.

"Don't worry Bella we'll follow you to the hospital." Charlie called after me.

I blacked out after that and I knew I had blacked out because when I woke up again Jasper was standing there with a baby in his arms only it wasn't our baby. It had almond shaped brown eyes and a pointed nose that neither of us had. Just than a woman of Latino dissent walked up to him and kissed him. I started screaming but no one paid attention to me.

My vision had gone black again. I slowly blinked away the blackness and this time I didn't see Jasper and some woman. I saw the plain white walls of Forks General Hospital. I was hooked up to several machines and an IV. I could hear arguing out in the hallway. Someone was very angry I could only hope that it had nothing to do with me but knowing my luck it was all about me. I mentally cringed as the yelling reached a higher pitch.

I knew I must have been worried when a nurse rushed in to see what was wrong with me. When she saw that I was fine she rushed back out of the room. I then heard her yelling back at the people who were arguing.

"_You two need to shut up. Your arguing will do nothing but cause our patients harm if you keep on causing them distress if it continues."_

The two people that had been arguing had shut up quickly after that. I fell back a sleep before I could learn who the two people were.

Charlie walked into my room just after I woke up again.

"Hey Bells." He greeted.

"What dad?" I asked.

"I know who the farther of your Baby is or at least suspect is the father of your baby." He said.

I looked down.

"Bella I'm not mad at you, disappointed yes like any father would be if his daughter wasn't married when she had a baby." He told me.

"What about the guy you assume is the father?" I asked.

"It's Jasper. Rosalie's brother and he seems like a pretty good guy."

"Then why didn't he answer my e-mails?" I asked bitterly.

"Because he didn't get them. Did you hear any yelling earlier?" he replied.

"Yes."

"That was him yelling at the person who kept him from contacting you. He almost got escorted out of here by security because he was scaring the other patients." Charlie said. "Bells at least talk to him and let him be involved in the baby's life. He really seems like he wants to be there."

"Maybe." I replied knowing that I would forgive him anyway because I would have acted the same way if someone had kept my kid from me.

"He should be here in a few moments. I'm going to go sit with Rose and Emmet in the waiting room."

Charlie left my room after that. A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called turning on the TV.

There was a small pause before the door opened. _Good sign I hope. _I didn't look at the door because I was afraid about how angry I still might be. I looked at the TV and watched the Anderson Cooper program that was playing. I kept calm as Jasper sat down in the chair Charlie had just vacated. He didn't say anything to me. He kept quiet and looked at the TV like I did. I finally got the nerve to speak and turned off the TV before turning toward him.

"I tried to tell you but you never responded."I spoke. I had no idea what to say and that's what popped into my head first.

"I know you did now but I didn't get the messages when you sent them because my crazy girl –well now- ex girlfriend deleted them because she didn't want me to leave her."

"But you left her anyway." I said.

"Yes not because I wanted to date you –which I do but that's up to you- but because she invaded my privacy and deleted my messages from you and because of that I could have missed out on that little guys entire life and that just—" he said almost tripping over his words.

"You don't have to finish. I get it." I said knowing that I would have felt the same way. "It would have made me mad if it happened to me."

We had lapse into a comfortable silence after that. Neither of us knowing what to say to the other.

"I'm not looking to date or get married Jasper. I wasn't looking to trap you or whatever when I told you in those e-mails. I just thought you should know." I said. _Any good man had the right to know if he helped bring a child into this world._

"Bella I understand that and I wasn't saying you had to date me but to allow me the opportunity to try and get you to open up about it." He told me grabbing my hand and holding it.

"I agree but you have to make it interesting considering we have already skipped a step." I said squeezing his hand slightly.

"How about we at least go to dinner whether we make it ourselves or go out after you get sprung from this place." He suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." I said just as the baby decided to practice his or her kicking. "Ooh."

"Are you alright do I need to get the nurse?" He asked looking worried.

"No the baby was kicking." I said smiling.

"You don't know the sex?" He asked.

"Nope. They didn't want to show their privets to anyone." I told him.

"Oh. Well that sucks can't buy anything now." He said.

"You can buy yellow or pastel green because those are the colors I'm using for the nursery whenever I get my own place." I said.

"That's good to know." He said. "Where are you staying if you don't have a place?"

"A motel in Texas before I could find an apartment and Charlie's if I can't get back to Texas."

"You were in Texas."

"Yes and one of my last night's there I had to listen to a couple go at it with country music playing in the background." I said.

"Country music isn't that bad." He said.

"Yes and I know that but when it's an amateur trying to sound like Eric Church and or Jason Aldean it sucks." I said. "And the people getting busy in the room the music was coming from didn't help the situation all that much."

"I give you that point but it is so much worse when it is Britney Spears."

"When did you suffer through that?" I asked him.

"College." He replied. "So how is your book going?"

"It should be on shelves at least next year." I told him. "But several things keep on hindering it so I am not so sure right now."

"What is the title?" he asked.

"Willows Whisper." I told him. "The cover has a really eerie looking picture of a group of Willow trees."

"I'll look for it." He said.

"You don't have to do that." I said.

"I don't have to but I want to. In fact I stopped at a book store on my way here just to see if they had it because I couldn't for the life of me remember when the release date was." He explained.

"You still don't half too. I get a couple of copies of it for free. Well not free but it comes out of my advance or my royalties; I can't remember which one."

"Ms. Swan I would like to on another exam on you now. Your friend would have to leave though." A pompous doctor said.

"He's not a friend he's the father." I snapped.

"He will still have to leave it's against hospital policy." The doctor said.

"No it's not. I looked up all the hospital policy's on my route from New York to Texas and from Texas to here and not a single one including this one had a policy like that." I snapped. _Dam hormones. _I thought before I started to cry.

"I think it would be best if you leave and send in another doctor." Jasper said. "She's stressed as it is and you don't need to be adding anymore to it."

"You are not her husband you can't tell me what to do." The doctor said.

"But she and her father can and I think I can safely assume that they would want a different doctor."

"The young man is right I would like you to leave my daughters room now." Charlie said from the door way.

The doctor then left in a huff.

"Jasper do you think you could have Edward come and be my doctor?" I asked. "He has already been there for me twice and he doesn't look down on me like that doctor did."

"I'll go call him now." Jasper said excusing himself.

"That boy cares about you or at least seems to care anyway." Charlie said.

"I'm guessing that's the way his mom raised him." I said.

"So what are you two going to do?" Charlie asked.

"Try to date but not right now because he has to make it interesting because we kind of already skipped a step or two." I explained.

"And Marriage?" he asked.

"Not on my mind at least I couldn't tell you what he thinks."

"Good. I don't want you to end up like Re –your mother and I." he said.

"Dad go ahead and call her Renee Emmet and I already do." I said.

"Oh." He said.

Jasper walked back in.

"What did Edward say?" I asked.

"He will be here in an hour after Alice get's back from the store because they had to watch the grandkids." He told us.

"That is perfectly fine as long as that creepy doctor doesn't come in here again."

"Bella you have Emmet out there like a junk yard dog guarding you. I don't think that will happen." Jasper said.

"Are you telling the truth?" I asked.

"It's true. I'm even tempted to buy those studded collars you see Rottweiler's wearing."

"Oh please; please don't. People might think he was one of those weird gay guys that dress up like biker dudes." I begged.

"Fine I'll give the collar to Rose and she can use it."

"TMI. Jasper." I shouted.

"Okay why is my newest patient screaming?" Edward asked walking into the room.

"They were just talking about buying dog collars and well you really don't want to know." Charlie said leaving the room.

"Now Jasper told me that you were having problems with another doctor."

"Yes he wanted Jasper to leave the room because he said it was against hospital policy and I know it's not but he still tried to push for it until Charlie made him leave." I explained.

"Well you won't have that with me. I'm going to start by drawing blood and after that we will do an ultrasound and see how the baby is doing."

I watched as they prepared my arm to draw blood and looked away when they brought out the needle. I flinched a little when it first entered my skin but I was completely fine after that.

"I'll just have these sent off to the lab we should have the results sometime in the next few days depending on how back logged they are." He said. "I will be back in a few for the ultrasound."

"Okay," I replied.

"Do you want to find out what sex the baby is?"

"I go through periods of wanting to know and periods of not wanting to know. Right now I do because it's something I can share with you. It will be a memory that we have that nobody can take from us." I said. "I have pictures for you and your mom from all my other ultrasounds or sonograms including one that Edward did."

"Where are they?" Jasper asked.

"In my bag over there." I said.

Jasper grabbed my purse. "Which pocket?" he asked.

"Front." I replied.

I watched as Jasper unzipped the pocket and pulled out the small stack of ultrasound pictures sonogram pictures whatever you want to call them. I have heard both. Jasper gulped as he looked at the grainy black and white pictures.

"Bella are you having twins because this one picture looks like you are." Jasper said.

"What? Hand it to me." I demanded.

He handed over the picture in question. I looked at it.

"Look at the bottom of it near what would be the baby's but." He said. "It's either a boy and that's his junk or there are two babies in there."

"We should keep this to ourselves and see what the news ultrasound says." I tell him.

"Of course."

"You want to know the funny thing is?" I asked.

"What?"

"This is from the first ultra sound your brother did." I said.

"Are you two ready to see your baby?" Edward asked upon returning to the room.

I pulled up my shirt. I felt the now familiar goop fall on to my stomach. Edward put the wand on to my stomach and started to move it around. After a few minutes that seemed to go on forever Jasper and I saw what we would having in a few short weeks.

I smile because I was so happy. I had Jasper by my side weather we dated or not; weather we got married or not. I could always tell that he would be there for his son or his daughter no matter what we had because once again the privet area of the baby was blocked by the baby's legs.

"I guess we won't find out this time." I told Jasper squeezing his hand. I then turned to Edward and asked "Can I go home today?"

"You can but you will have to be on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy." He said.

"Seriously bed rest is going to suck."I groaned.

"You don't have to stay in one room you just can't be up and around like you are used to doing and if you do have to move around a lot then try using a wheel chair." Edward said. "I'll go get the paperwork."


	9. I Will BillyG Pt2

_**I Will –Billy Gillman**_

I had no idea why but it felt right to bring Maria to the hospital; which was strange because I also had a strange feeling of foreboding too. I mean how something can be good for you and bad for you at the same time.

I pulled up to most likely the largest building in Forks: the hospital. It was also the same hospital my father worked at until his death; maybe that is where the foreboding had come from.

I walked up to the desk and asked if any of them knew where my sister was since I didn't see her.

"Your sister is in the maternity ward." A nurse that recognized me said. "She could be looking at the babies back there if she hasn't left yet."

"Thanks." I said pulling Maria along behind me.

She didn't seem to like that she had to follow but I really wanted to see my sister and make sure she was okay. She had sounded really worried for her friend slash sister in law. Before I even got two feet into the maternity ward I heard my name called in a quiet but loud whisper.

It was my sister. She was standing in the door way of one of the rooms.

"He Rose." I said. "This is Maria. Maria this is my sister Rosalie." I added stepping back.

Rose shifted to shake Maria's hand and I caught a glimpse of the girl in the room behind her. She was a small brunette with pale skin very much like Bella only this girl was pregnant and far a long by the looks of it.

"Is that your sister in law?" I asked Rosalie.

"Yes it is. I'm sitting with her while Charlie took Annie home and Emmet 'quote' went to get real food." Rose said.

"I couldn't agree more. Hospital food did always suck." I said.

"Which is why you never lasted long in the hospital." Rose said.

"I did when I had my accident." I told her.

"Only because you had to," Rose said.

"Jasper I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you want me to get you anything?" Maria asked.

"No I don't need anything. I'll text you if I change my mind."

Rosalie and I stood in the door way of the hospital room staring after her.

"Not your usual type of girl but she seems nice; but we will have to wait so we can see her true colors." Rose said.

"You are right but we just seemed to click."

"Oh Jasper I don't want to hear the details."

"Not like that rose. Do you seriously I would talk about stuff like that with you."

"No."

"Which is why I go to Peter but he and Charlotte are out of town until tomorrow." I said. "And I haven't even come close to doing that with her."

We heard the girl from the room moan in pain and flipped to face her. Rose rushed right over to her.

"Bella are you all right?" she asked over and over again.

"Pain," Bella said.

"I'll go get the nurse. You stay with her Jasper."

I sat down in the chair Rose had vacated. I scooted the chair father from the bed because I didn't know the girl and didn't want to freak her out. When I looked up I saw the girls face. It was Bella; the Bella that I hadn't seen in roughly a little more than six months maybe more.

I could hear the foot steps leading back to the room. I stood and went back by the door and waited for Rosalie. I needed to talk to her soon.

"Rose I need to talk to you." I said once she got closer.

"We got to leave while the nurse checks her over anyway." She said leading me to a small waiting room a few doors down from Bella's room. "Now what do you need to talk about?"

"I think I might be the father of that kid."

"You how you haven't even met her."

"Yes I have. I met her almost two years go after my accident. She gave me her e-mail address and I gave her mine. Then about six seven months ago we ran into each other again. We had dinner and I kissed her and then one thing led to another and well here we are."

"And you think you are the father of the Baby?" Rose asked.

"Yes. I really think I am the father of Bella's baby."

"It was you that did that to my daughter!"

I flipped around and spotted an older man with brown hair just like Bella's peppered with grey. He was seething in anger. I gulped down my fear at what he might do. I could spot Maria behind him.

"I don't know if I actually did but I might have. I had no clue until a few moments ago." I said.

"That's a lie and you know it." The man seethed.

"I'm not lying. I didn't even know her last name was swan." I countered.

"So you slept with my daughter without knowing her last name."

"I hadn't planned on sleeping with her." I said. "I only planned on eating with her."

"Then why haven't you responded to her e-mails?" he asked.

"I haven't gotten any from her since before we were together." I told him.

"But she has sent you two." Rosalie said.

"I haven't received them." I whispered. "And I think I know why."

"How?" the man I assumed to be Bella's dad asked.

"Maria could you come closer please." I said.

She did while asking "Why?"

"I noticed that my computer last night was warm when I hadn't even been on it for at least a day."

"Yeah so." Maria said.

"The point is you were on it when I told you not too. I have important cases on it that you can't be privy to."

"That doesn't prove I had anything to do with your e-mails." Maria said.

"Rose do you have Bella's computer."

"No but I do have her phone and she had the e-mails sent to her other account to make sure they went through because of a few problems she was having with her e-mails not getting through."

"Can I see her phone?" I ask. "Please."

Rosalie handed me her phone.

"Do I have permission to look through it?" I asked looking at Bella's dad.

He gave me a nod.

I scrolled through her apps until I found one for her e-mail. I looked through the e-mails for the ones her family had been talking about. I found one at the bottom of the list.

_Read it:_

_Jasper,_

_I really need to talk to you. Like I told you the last time I sent an e-mail. I am pregnant and the baby is yours. I have not been with anyone one else since that night and the last guy I was with before that night was in college._

_Love_

_B_

The e-mail was sent around the time I went looking for food last night so there was no way I could have read the e-mails because I don't have that option on my phone. The other one was sent a few months ago just before I met Maria's family it might have even been the day I met her family for all I know.

"Maria!" I yelled. "You were on my computer around the time I received both e-mails. You deleted them didn't you?"

Maria didn't say anything.

"Tell me now!" I commanded her.

"Fine I did. Did you expect me to sit around while you played house with that little whore?"

"She wasn't asking me to marry her. She just wanted me to know that I had a kid on the way and you took that from me. I should have been there for her but you didn't allow it," After I had yelled at her.

Emmet had walked into the room.

"Hey Jasper." He said not knowing what I had yelled moments before or how I was connected to his sister.

"Come on Jasper I think we should leave." Maria said.

"You can leave I'm staying." I said.

"But you have the car keys."

"The Inn is only three blocks away you can hoof it that far," I said. "It wouldn't be wise for me to be in the same car as you right now."

"You are choosing that little whore over me." Maria screeched.

"One she's not a whore and two of course I am." I yelled back.

"You two need to shut up. Your arguing will do nothing but cause our patients harm if you keep on causing them distress if it continues." A nurse yelled at us from the doorway.

"Sorry I was just trying to tell this woman she needed to leave." I said pointing to Maria.

"Do I need to call security?" the nurse asked.

"No Mrs. Newton. I'll escort the woman out and Mr. Whitlock it would be wise to come with me to get your things out of the room you booked so she can't take revenge on it."

"Of course I was just going to ask Emmet if he would take me to get my things." I said.

"Well let's get going. YOU and I have some things to discus."

I knew that was coming but at least he hasn't killed me yet. I sat in the front of the car –which was a police cruiser- and Maria sat in the back. I thought it was funny and had to keep myself from laughing. It didn't take us long to get back to the Inn. I quickly went inside.

"Hello Mr. Whitlock is there anything I can do for you?" the clerk asked.

"I just wanted to finish the room out for the week. I will stay somewhere else but I have a friend in need of the room. I won't pay for anymore time past the end of the week." I told her.

"We can do that but we'll need a credit card."

I handed over the card and went to collect my bag. I grabbed it and left the door unlocked. Maria was standing outside the car when I got back to it.

"Here is the key to the room. You can stay till the end of the week because that is how long I paid for the room. I won't put another penny toward you."

I then placed my bag into the truck Mr. Swan had popped open.

"Can't you forgive me Jasper? I just didn't want to lose you." She pleaded.

"No I can't; at least not right now. You nearly made where I wouldn't know about a child. My child." I snapped.

I slammed the trunk closed.

"You will regret this." Maria said stomping away.

I slipped back into my seat and buckled myself in.

"So how did you meet my daughter?" Mr. Swan asked.

"I was waiting for a plane just under two years ago. I believe she said a close family friend had passed away."

"I remember. Continue." He said.

"We got to talking and after our plane landed she gave me her e-mail address; saying that if I ever need to talk I could talk to her. I sent her a picture of my family because she said my family sounded interesting and we kept on going back and forth from there." I said. "And then about six months ago we ran into each other at the hotel. We ate dinner together and well you know what happen after that."

"You are right and the next morning?" he asked.

"She was gone." I said.

"How come you didn't you e-mail her?" he asked.

"I was too scared to because when I woke up the next morning your daughter was nowhere to be seen I knocked on her door and nobody answered. I also thought that maybe I had hurt her in some way and she didn't want to see me again after that night we hadn't talked much."

I had continually tapped my fingers on the door.

"How do you feel about my daughter?" he asked.

"I like her a lot. I'm attracted to her now if it's more than that I can't be so sure." I told him. "I know I don't want to hurt her but in her eyes I already have hurt her by not answering her e-mails about the baby."

"She's a very forgiving person. If you explain to her what happen she might forgive you but I am warning you no matter what it will take time." He said. "She hasn't even forgiven her mother for a fight they had three months ago which I now believe is about the baby."

"When did she tell you?" I asked.

"I found out today." He said. "How do you feel about it?"

"I don't think it has quite hit me yet." I said. "It would probably hit me when I let it slip to my mother after she begs me to give her grand kids again."

"And you and Bella didn't realize that you had siblings that had married each other."

"Nope because my sister still uses Hale for business."

"What is with all the different last names?" he asked.

"Edward and Peter were adopted but Rosalie and I were biological." I said. "I decided to use Whitlock as my last name because I didn't want any hand outs because of the Cullen last name and Rose chose to do the same but had picked our grandmother's maiden name Hale."

"What do you do for a living? I heard you yell at that Maria girl that you had case files on your computer."

"I'm a cop down in Texas. I was a PI for a while after my accident because I wasn't in the physical condition any police force needed me to be." I told him.

"Well we're here if Bella is awake and wants to talk to you; you can go in. if she doesn't then go back to the waiting room or your mother's house. Whichever you want to do." He said.

I got out and then grabbed my back out of the trunk after he popped it and put it in my car. He had closed the trunk after I grabbed my bag out so I went back inside after I made sure my car was locked.

It wasn't hard to find Bella's room this time and it wasn't hard to find because Emmet and Rosalie were standing outside talking in hush whispers.

I walked up to them and asked. "What?"

"Bella knows you're here. Dips**t here let it slip." Rosalie said pointing at Emmet.

"You can go in she's waiting for you but if you—"

"I wouldn't hurt her and your dad already gave me that speech." I told him.

"All right. Rose and I will be down the Hall with Dad." He said.

The door to Bella's room was closed. I took a deep breath and knocked on it.

"Come in." Bella's soft voice answered.

I took another deep breath and opened the door. She wasn't looking at the door when I walked in. She was looking at the TV. I sat down in the chair beside her bed. I said nothing figuring that it would be better to let her speak first. She turned off the TV and turned toward me.

"I tried to tell you but you never responded." She said.

"I know you did now but I didn't get the messages when you sent them because my crazy girl –well now- ex girlfriend deleted them because she didn't want me to leave her."

"But you left her anyway."

"Yes not because I wanted to date you –which I do but that's up to you- but because she invaded my privacy and deleted my messages from you and because of that I could have missed out on that little guys entire life and that just—"

"You don't have to finish. I get it." She said. "It would have made me mad if it happened to me."

We had lapse into a comfortable silence after that.

"I'm not looking to date or get married Jasper. I wasn't looking to trap you or whatever when I told you in those e-mails. I just thought you should know."

"Bella I understand that and I wasn't saying you had to date me but to allow me the opportunity to try and get you to open up about it." I said taking her hand in my own.

"I agree but you have to make it interesting considering we have already skipped a step."

"How about we at least go to dinner, whether we make it ourselves or go out after you get sprung from this place."

"That sounds like a good idea." She said. "Ooh."

"Are you alright do I need to get the nurse?" I asked.

"No the baby was kicking." She said.

"You don't know the sex?" I asked.

"Nope. They didn't want to show their privets to anyone." She said

Bella and I talked about her book and then the idiot doctor came in telling her that I had to leave. I did leave after Bella and Charlie made him leave but only to call Edward because that was who Bella wanted to be her doctor. I walked back into the room after I called Edward.

"What did Edward say?" She asked.

"He will be here in an hour after Alice get's back from the store because they had to watch the grandkids." I told them.

"That is perfectly fine as long as that creepy doctor doesn't come in here again."

"Bella you have Emmet out there like a junk yard dog guarding you. I don't think that will happen." I said.

"Are you telling the truth?" She asked me.

"It's true. I'm even tempted to buy those studded collars you see Rottweiler's wearing."

"Oh please; please don't. People might think he was one of those weird gay guys that dress up like biker dudes." She begged.

"Fine I'll give the collar to Rose and she can use it."

"TMI, Jasper." She shouted with a grin.

I looked over at Charlie and he was smiling too.

"Okay why is my newest patient screaming?" Edward asked walking into the room.

"They were just talking about buying dog collars and well you really don't want to know." Charlie said leaving the room.

"Now, Jasper told me that you were having problems with another doctor."

"Yes he wanted Jasper to leave the room because he said it was against hospital policy and I know it's not but he still tried to push for it until Charlie made him leave." Bella told him.

"Well you won't have that with me. I'm going to start by drawing blood and after that we will do an ultrasound and see how the baby is doing."

I watched as they prepared my arm to draw blood and looked away when they brought out the needle. I flinched a little when it first entered my skin but I was completely fine after that.

"I'll just have these sent off to the lab we should have the results sometime in the next few days depending on how back logged they are." He said. "I will be back in a few for the ultrasound."

"Okay," Bella replied.

"Do you want to find out what sex the baby is?"

"I go through periods of wanting to know and periods of not wanting to know. Right now I do because it's something I can share with you. It will be a memory that we have that nobody can take from us. I have pictures for you and your mom from all my other ultrasounds or sonograms including one that Edward did." Bella said.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"In my bag over there." She replied.

I picked up her purse and asked. "Which pocket?"

"Front." Bella told me.

I knew she was watching me as I pulled the pictures out. I flipped through them all going back to look at others I gulped looking at them all but the biggest one was the last one taken.

"Bella are you having twins because this one picture looks like you are." I asked her.

"What? Hand it to me." She demanded.

I gave her the picture I was referring to and she looked at it.

"Look at the bottom of it near what would be the baby's but. It's either a boy and that's his junk or there are two babies in there." I said.

"We should keep this to ourselves and see what the news ultrasound says." She told me.

"Of course." I tell her.

"You want to know the funny thing is?" I asked.

"What?"

"This is from the first ultra sound your brother did." I said.

"Are you two ready to see your baby?" Edward asked upon returning to the room.

I stepped back as she pulled her shirt up. Edward squirted some kind of goop on to her belly. Edward them stuck the plastic wand against her stomach. The image flickered after a few minutes before a clear image of what we would be having appeared on the screen.

I watched as Bella smiled. I was glad to have her in my life weather we dated or not. I would always be there for her and my kid whatever gender it may be.

"I guess we won't find out this time." She told me squeezing my hand before turning to Edward and asked "Can I go home today?"

"You can but you will have to be on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy." He told her.

"Seriously bed rest is going to suck." She groaned.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You don't have to stay in one room you just can't be up and around like you are used to doing and if you do have to move around a lot then try using a wheel chair." Edward explained to her. "I'll go get the paperwork."


	10. Your Gonna Miss This TraceA Pt1

_**You're Gonna Miss this –Trace Adkins**_

Jasper and I had out little one on January Twentieth two years ago. We had a little boy and named him Jasper Delbert Whitlock. While the names Jasper and Whitlock were obvious to use, we chose the name Delbert as his middle name because it was a family name on Jasper's side of the family but we call him JD because of his initials.

We hadn't started going on dates until after JD had turned a year old and was sleeping through the night. The first date being the day my book was released after being delayed a year. Jasper had even bought a copy of it even though I told him not too. He has it on display in his home office. He works with my dad now. I also taught English at the local high school.

We had moved into a three bedroom apartment not long after JD was born because we didn't see the point in packing all his things up just to stay at one another's house. I also didn't want JD to be confused about switching places.

While my dad didn't like that we were living together without being married he did understand the reasons behind our moving in. He also doesn't know that I wanted to get a different place because I couldn't handle hearing him and Sue again. Jasper laughed his but off at my reasoning.

Right now I was cleaning up the closet and putting our freshly clean clothes away, waiting for Jasper to get home from work and dropping JD of at his mother's house so we could go out for the night. It's been a few months since we had gone out but we spent most of our spare time with JD so we didn't have much else to do. I had just hung up the last of his uniform shirts when I heard him pull up. I heard him come in seconds later.

"Bella," He called.

"In the bedroom." I called back.

"Are you getting ready for tonight?" He asked.

"Just putting away the laundry before I go to get changed," I told him. "That should only take a few minutes."

"Just wondering, I'm going to take a shower because as you can see I got rather dirty at work today."

"I know what did you do?" I asked him.

"I tackled a one Michael Newton down after he tried to rob the five and dime."

"What an idiot. Everyone knows that they have a shot gun underneath the front counter." I told him.

"I know but Mr. Newton is still getting charged even though he only got away with a penny and three dimes."

"His mother is going to rip him a new one." I said. "So how was JD when you dropped him off?"

"He was sleeping like a log." Jasper said. "He was doing okay."

"That's good. I think he's finally over that flu he got last week." I said.

"He didn't have a fever." Jasper said.

"Go get your shower or we'll be late." I told him.

Once he left the room I grabbed the clothes he had set out to use for tonight and set them on the table outside the bathroom and went to change into my dress. It was a dress that his sister Alice had made me buy the last time we went shopping.

The only thing I did to my hair was pull it back into a pony tail. I didn't have much energy left to do anything else to it. I slipped a bracelet Jasper had gotten me for Christmas this past year on my wrist and a necklace from Charlie around my neck and went to wait for Jasper in the living room.

He found me in the living room. I know it's cheesy to say but he took my breath away and it wasn't very often that he hid take my breath away. I guess that's why I don't care if it's cheesy to say or not. I looked down at his feet and he was only in his dress socks.

"Do you know where my shoes are?" he asked.

"In the closet on the bottom shelf." I told him. "They should be next to your nice pair of tennis shoes."

"Got it, I'll be ready in a few." He said leaving the room.

It did not take him long to find his shoes and put them on because he came back into the room a few minutes later. He pulled me up from my seat.

"Are you sure you want to go you don't look like you are feeling too hot." He said.

"I want to go and I'm fine." I told him. "Besides if we don't go now who knows how much longer we will have to wait to see another movie that isn't rated PG or eat dinner without it coming to our table in cardboard boxes?"

"You make several good points but if you start feeling worse later on you better tell me because if your dad finds out he will kick my a$$."

"True but you guys didn't exactly meet in the best possible manor." I told him. "But he has warmed to you otherwise you wouldn't be working with him right now."

"Yes he has warmed up to me but he still make me do all the menial jobs at the station like filling the copier with paper and things like that." Jasper told me.

"Jasper that's because you are the newest guy on the force not because of our relationship," I said to him.

Jasper and I slipped on our jackets and he led me out the door and to the car a silver Ford Taurus. He went to the passenger side first and opened my door. I climbed into the car and buckled myself in. Jasper closed the door and went over to the driver's side and got into the car himself.

"You ready." He turns to ask me.


	11. Your Gonna Miss This TraceA Pt2

_**You're Gonna Miss this –Trace Adkins**_

"Yes." Bella told me as we drove away from our apartment building.

I had planned a dinner and a movie. We were going to the movie first since neither of us really like the pop corn or nachos. The drive to Port Angeles seemed longer than I thought it would but then again if the ring didn't feel like it was burning a hole in my pocket I would probably feel fine.

I breathe a sigh of relief when I reached Port Angeles. I got lost (but I didn't tell Bella I did) and couldn't find the theater (it was a new one) for a few minutes. I parked on the street in front of the theater. I took the keys, got out and went To Bella's side of the car and help her out.

"So what do you want to see?" I asked her.

"How about that retelling of Pride and Prejudice?" she asked.

"That's fine. At least there is some action in it." I told her.

She sat down on a bench and I walked over to the ticket booth and got the tickets. They were the last two left.

"Got the tickets." I said walking up to her. "Come on."

Bella got up and took my arm in hers and we walked into the theater that was airing our movie. She was laughing and smiling through most of the movie. That all changed when she started turning green and ran out of the theater. I ran after her to see if she was okay.

"Bella are you all right?" I asked through the bathroom door.

I did not hear her say anything but I could hear her getting sick. I wanted to go in and check on her but it was the ladies room and well I was a guy. I spotted an elderly woman sitting on a bench not too far away and walked over to her.

"Excuse me ma'am can you go in to the ladies room and see if my girlfriend is alright?" I asked the woman.

"Sure." The woman said.

She got up from the bench and walked into the bathroom. I could hear her talking to Bella but it was muffled so I didn't understand what was being said. There was more quiet and then the sounds of someone getting sick again. At last I heard footsteps coming toward the door.

"I think we should get home." Bella said weakly.

"Come on let's get to the car." I tell her.

Bella leans into me as we walk back to the car. I hold her tight not wanting her to fall.

"Jasper I feel dizzy."

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

I did just that and I spent the next hour watching the nurses take blood samples as Bella got worse. I stood up and started asking them where they were taking her when I saw them taking her out of her curtain section of the room.

"Where are you taking her?" I asked.

"To surgery," A nurse told me.

"What? Why? What is wrong with her?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that."

"She's my fiancée why can't you tell me."

"It is against hospital policy." The nurse said.

I didn't feel like arguing at that point and went to call Charlie since he could get them to tell him what was going on with Bella. Charlie was not happy about how the hospital was treating our situation and said he would be there as fast as he could (he was a cop after all) to see what he could find out. Bella was his daughter and he had the right to know.

"Jasper have you found anything out yet?" he asked me.

"No they won't tell me a thing and it's driving me nuts. I even said she was my fiancée and they won't tell me." I told him. "It's against hospital policy is the excuse they give me. I thought about using the excuse that I'm a cop but that's illegal and they would check with the local station."

"I'll see what I can find out." Charlie said walking over to the intake desk.

The nurse looked up and saw him but did not ask if he needed anything.

"Excuse me ma'am maybe you can help me. I was told my daughter Isabella Swan was brought in here. I would like to know what is going on with her." Charlie said.

"Hold on one second let me see if I can locate her file." The nurse replied. She looked through the files they had at the ready. "Okay here she is. Your daughter was taken to surgery about an hour ago to have her appendix removed.

"Thank you and may I ask why you didn't tell her fiancée about that?" He asked.

"It's against hospital policy."

"I don't see how it is when you told that woman over there how her boy friend is doing. If you can tell her about her boyfriend why can't you tell my daughters fiancée about her?"

"She's my friend."

"I'd like to speak to your supervisor then." Charlie told them.

"I'm her supervisor. How can I help you?" an older looking nurse said.

"This nurse here told her friend about her boy friend but refused to tell my daughters fiancée about how she was doing. The only thing she has to say for her reason of that is it is against hospital policy."

"Well it is against hospital policy to tell boyfriends but not fiancée's." she said before turning to the nurse. "You Reece can go home for the night. You will have a discipline herring in the morning."

The woman I now knew as Reece stomped off.

"Can you show me to your daughter's fiancée?" the elderly nurse asked.

"He is right over there." Charlie told her pointing to me.

The two of them walked toward me and I stood up.

"Are you the fiancée?" she asked me.

"Yes."

"I would like to apologize for the way my subordinate treated you. You should have been told about what was going on with your fiancée. Who is she by the way?"

"Bella Swan." Charlie and I both tell her.

"Oh I have her chart right here." The nurse looked through it. "She is in recovery right now and will be moved to a privet room once she wakes up which could be any moment now. I'll have a nurse notify you when she has been moved if I can't do it myself."

"Thank you very much." I told her.

"Anything to help." She replied. "I have more patients to check on. So I will see you in a few minutes."

The nurse left Charlie and I standing there. I sat back down and Charlie sat down next to me. It felt awkward and I couldn't think of anything to say to him. It had stayed like that until we were told that Bella was awake and asking for me.

The doctor that told us about her led us to her room. Walking into the room I could tell she didn't look too good but she had looked better than the last time I had saw her about two hours ago. She even had a little more color in her cheeks.

I walked over and kissed her cheek.

"You call Charlie?" she asked.

"I had to they wouldn't tell me a thing about what was going on with you even when I told them you were my fiancée." I told her while grabbing her hand.

"Are you okay Bella?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine." Bella told him.

"Just had to make sure I'm going to go home now. Sue caught that flu JD had last week and it's tearing her up." He told her.

"That's okay. Jasper is here for me to order around if I need anything." Bella said.

"Okay. Behave you too." Charlie said leaving the room.

"Are you sure you are okay?" I asked her.

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm in a little pain but the meds haven't kicked in yet." She said.

"Bella I got something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked the worry seeping into her voice.

"It's nothing serious but I wanted when I told that nurse that I was your fiancée to be real. That's what this whole date night was about. I was going to ask you if you wanted to marry me. I was going to do it at dinner but then you got sick and well plans change." I told her. "So I guess I am asking you now. Bella will you marry me?" I added placing the ring box open on her stomach.

Bella gasped and took the box in her hands. She looked at the ring running her finger over the small navy blue stones and silver plated band. She took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger.

**To My Readers,**

**This is the last Chapter of Someone is Watching. I did not see the end of the story coming this soon. I loved your reviews. I might revisit this story agian if I do get any more good ideas for it. Maybe I'll vist the other characters and tell thier stories.**

**Maye**


End file.
